Then and Now
by precious pixie
Summary: 2 years ago,Bella was the freak,with braces and acne.She's a famous model now.But she's back in Forks.Bigger and better.Will she be able to keep her career a secret to the people of Forks?What will they think when they find out the freaks a model?OOC,AH
1. Chapter 1

I got this Idea when i was reading Airhead and I jsut had to put this in. This is my first All Human fanfic. Tell what it's like!

DISCLAIMER: Okay, I will only say this once, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING THAT SOUNDS ( OR LOOKS) FAMILIAR. ANYTHING THAT YOU THINK YOU'VE EVER HEARD OF THAT IS NOT FROM THIS FF, DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

'Knock you down' played from my bag. I looked at the Callers ID. It was Taylor.

"Hey , Little J!" I greeted her onto the phone as I put the picture of me and Mom I just got out of my suitcase on my desk.

"_Oh shut up. Just because it's break from shooting Gossip Girl, doesn't mean you can call me little J. So…how is Forks? Ready to start school tomorrow?"_ she asked. Yeah, she is _the_ Taylor Momsen that plays Jenny in Gossip Girl. She's been my best friend ever since I got famous. Before you think she's using me for fame, no I just met her at the Chanel Fashion Show, which started my modeling career. And we've been besties ever since.

"I don't want to go to school that I once escaped from when I was 15. Why is Mom making me do this?" I whined. I really need a bigger wardrobe. Not enough space for my clothes. Oh well, I'll keep some stuff in my suitcase.

"_You should be glad she's letting you even _do_ modeling, some teen models have to be emancipated minors to do modeling, because their parents won't sign some papers. You know you could just go to some private school in NY. Like Constance, okay, that one doesn't actually exist but I'm sure there are other good private schools, it doesn't even have to be an all-girls one. But you wanted to move in with your Dad for the next 2 years. Are you regretting your decision?"_

I was sitting on my bed in my old room. It was great seeing Dad again. So, no I wasn't regretting my decision to move to Forks. I just really wanted to spend time with him more.

"No, I missed living with Dad. Oh well, I'm planning on not telling the people of Forks that I'm _the_ Bella, the one whose fragrance you can buy. I'm going to make Angela, call me Izzy or Iz and not tell anyone about my modeling career. I forgot how you get treated if your not famous. I might start putting less make-up on."I told her my plan.

"_Right. I so wish I could come and see you do that. You might be able resist putting make-up on and go for the natural look, but you will still wear designer right? I can't imagine you without designer clothes." _She laughed on the other side of the line.

"Exactly, that's why it's less make-up not less designer. But seriously if you want to see me without designer stuff on, you should have met me 2 years ago. The sad thing is, I can't hide the fact that I'm the Isabella Swan they used to bully 2 years ago. I've recently died my hair black, so they might not recognize me as the Bella Swan, the teen model."

"_Black hair suits you. You look gorgeous. Your attendance is going to be crap though. Honestly. It's Fashion Week, next week in New York."_

"I know. No way is Marc, Gucci, Victoria, Chanel or any other designer gonna let me stay in Forks for Fashion Week. If I'd even suggest this to Roxie (my agent), she would literally drag me to NY. I think I'd need to escape to Forks anyways. I already miss my limo, at least I got my Porsche Cayman with me. Unfortunately, the Ferrari in our garage doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Phil, who cherishes it too much to let me ship it to Forks."

"_Hmm. Hey, Bells? I gotta go, Leighton says they're waiting for me. Bu-Bye! Have fun in the rain!"_

"Hey! Do NOT diss the rain! I like the rain!" I said but she already hung up.

I can't believe Mom wants me to go back to school. But she knows home-schooling is useless. I never really learned. That is why she decided I should go back to school. I don't have to stop my modeling career, but she wants me to have an education, I can't blame her though, she's my Mom.

I went downstairs to may be chat with Dad and cook, I remember how he can't cook to save his life.

I made lasagna and Dad told me all I missed the past 2 years in Forks. In return I told him about my life. I avoided the lingerie shoots though. Obviously. It's weird talking to your dad about lingerie. Seriously. We had dinner together and it made me clear of how much I'd missed my Dad.

I told him, of how I'm going to buy him a new TV and the fact that I need a big wardrobe. He wanted to buy the new wardrobe, but I obviously didn't let him do that. He also didn't want me to buy him a new TV, but I told him to think of it as a coming back gift from me. So, he was like, 'you gave me that really expensive perfume!', I had to insist on getting him the new TV.

Tomorrow, I would go back to Forks High School. It'll be nice to see Jake, Angela and Leah, again.

* * *

I know, it's so short! But, the next chapte rwill be very long, na dthat's a promise! Please reviewwww!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This just has to be the longest chapter I've EVER 's all I wanted to say!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Ugh. I grabbed the clock and chucked it against the wall. Finally it shut up. But I had to get up eventually. I have school. I got up and had a shower. What should I wear? Got it! I'll go for the white and black look. **(outfit on profile, can't be bothered with all the description).**

I put a tiny little amount of make-up on. Just some black liner and some mascara. And of course some lip gloss.

When I went downstairs, Dad was already gone to work. I grabbed an apple and quickly got in my beloved Porsche. I miss the limo.

When I arrived at school, everyone was staring. I parked next to a Volvo and a BMW. All the other cars looked so ancient and ugly. Oh well. People were staring at my car. Jeez, I didn't know my car was that wow.

I stepped out of the car and I noticed everyone staring. Have they never seen a girl before? I walked to the reception. I noticed that Mrs. Cope still works here.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope!" I greeted her. She looked confused.

"You are?" she asked.

"I'm insulted, you can't remember me? It's me Isabella Swan!" I told her.

"Oh yes you came back didn't you! How are you dear? You changed so much! You look beautiful!" she commented.

"Thanks!"

"Here's your schedule and everything else, please have every teacher sign this piece of paper. Have a good day!" she smiled.

"Thank you! Bye!" the bell went for first lesson. I hurried to Spanish. The moment I walked in class, I had everyone's attention. Great. I'm used to this on the Catwalk, but here in school? Really.

The teacher signed that yellow piece of paper and I had to sit next to Jessica Stanley, great. I hate her. I absolutely despise her. She was second in command of the people that used to bully me 2 years ago.

Class started and Ms. Jordan started talking.

Half way through the lesson I noticed Jessica rip a little piece of paper from the back of her book and wrote:

(Jessica **bold**, Bella _italics_)

**Hey! I'm Jessica Stanley! You new here?**

_Depends, have you ever seen me here before?_

**No.**

_News flash! If you've really never seen me in school before, I must be new!_

**Yeah! Can I just ask, where are you from?**

_New York_

**I've like, always wanted to like, go there! Fashion week's next week there! but I'm not allowed to go. **(phewwww!)

_Yeah, it's the best place to live, but I had to come here to live with my dad for a while._

**I know! Lol, I forgot to ask what's your name?**

_Isabelle_

**That's such a coincidence, we used to have an Isabella Swan in this school, but she moved away 2 years ago, good riddance I say, she was such a freak.**

_Was she? _

**What's your second name?**

By then the bell went for the end of lesson.

"You wanted to know my second name? It's Swan. Just for your information, I'm not a freak, I never was, and I never will be, the only freak I see here, is you." With that I flipped my and walked away, leaving her and bystanders speechless. Okay I don't usually do that, I feel stupid but that was an exception.

In the hallway I looked at my time-table. History next.

I gave the teacher to sign my slip and the only seat free was next to Alice Cullen. She was nice, well, kind of, we never really talked.

"Hey!" she whispered when class started.

"Hey!" I whispered back.

"Okay, I don't want to sound rude but, where did you get those Jimmy Choos? They were just on the Catwalk! I'm on the waiting list for them!" she whispered a little too loud. The teacher nearly heard.

"Waiting list? I can't remember where I got them from; I just found them in my wardrobe, but I think it was a gift from a friend." Yeah, they're from Jimmy Choo himself. The Show went so well, he let us models keep some of his work. Of course I can't tell her that.

"Oh wow! By the way, I love your car!" she whispered back.

"The Porsche Cayman? Yeah, it's one of my favorite cars."

"It's a beauty. I've got a yellow Porsche 911 turbo at home in my garage. Oh my Gosh, how rude of me, I'm Alice Cullen! What's your name? You know you look really familiar."

"Of course I look familiar, I used to go to this school. Ermm….remember Isabelle Swan, the girl that moved away 2 years ago? Well, that's me."

"Oh. My. Gosh! It's so great to see you again! You have changed so much! You died your hair black! It so suits you! You look really pretty! You have potential to be a model!" she said a bit too loud.

"Girls! Pay attention!" Mrs. Heffer shouted.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Heffer." We said in unison. We laughed quietly .

"In comparison, you haven't changed that much, still the little Alice!" I whispered quietly. She stuck her tongue out at me.

We shut up after that. The bell went soon after.

When I walked into third lesson, everyone was whispering and staring.

_That's Isabelle Swan! Can you believe it! The freak's back!—_someone like Lauren Mallory

_According to Jessica, she's Isabella Swan. She looks hot_.—some guy.

_She changed so much. She's hot! I wouldn't mind dating her now.—_some other guy

I gave the teacher the slip to sign and went and sat down, luckily there was an empty desk. I had to sit there with everyone whispering around me. Finally after what felt like hours, the bell went for lunchtime.

When I was walking to the cafeteria, I spotted my former best friend, who I kinda lost touch with when I moved away, Jacob Black.

I tapped his back, when he turned around I shouted, "JACOBBB!!!!"

"Hello?" he said, confused as to why I was so hyper to see him.

"Jacob Black, I'm insulted, how could you not remember me? How dare you?" I said furiously.

"Ermm….excuse me? Do I know you?" he asked still confused. I slapped his arm, glared at him and walked off.

I came after me and shouted next to my ear, "I was kiddin!!!!! Of course I remember you!" I jumped in his arms.

"I missed you!" I said while we were hugging each other.

"Me you too! You have to tell me everything that happened, Bella!" he said.

"Jake, ermm…a request; don't please don't call me Bella, call me Iz or izzy or Izabelle, I'll tell you why later, when you come over to my house, kay? We can catch up at my house too, not something I'd like eavesdroppers to hear." I told him quietly.

"Okay." He agreed, confused.

We walked to the cafeteria together and got our trays, I only got a pizza and diet coke. Before my being a model I always hated diet coke, but it's healthier, and it's not even that bad. The pizza has quite a few calories, but I can burn them off my good old exercise.

We sat down at a table with familiar faces. There were only 3 people sitting there; 2 girls, 1 boy.

"Oh my God! Is that really you? Bella?" Angela asked gob-smacked. I got up to hug her.

"Angela, shhhh. Don't call me Bella in school, I'll tell you why, when you're coming over at my house. Call me Iz or Izzy or Izzabelle. Kay? We'll catch up there too! That counts for everyone else on this table!" I told her while we were hugging.

"Okay! I missed you! But I didn't know I was coming over to your's?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, now you do. And Embry," I hugged him too, "I missed you too!" Next was Leah, "Leah!!" we all hugged. They were the only friends I had while I was in Forks 2 years ago. I missed them so much.

We all sat down. "Oh my Gosh, I missed you all, so much!" I screeched.

"B—Izz! You look soooo good! We missed you so much! But you're going to pay for not keeping contact!" Leah warned.

"Aww, I'm so sorry! In St John's I lost my old phone. And I only had all your number there. I know it's not a good enough excuse but….I dunno, it's just I really wanted to forget life in Forks. I still feel over-guilty about not keeping contact." I apologized, while looking down.

"It's okay, we understand! Well, I do anyways." Angela said softly.

"Wait, you mean St John, as the island St John?" Jake asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it later when we get to my house!" I smiled. I couldn't tell them here, we might have eavesdroppers.

"Rosalie and her posse alert, Rosalie and her posse alert." Embry warned in a fake robotic tone. I just laughed and glanced at her. I noticed, she was glaring at me. I just smirked. I dunno why, but I just did. I learnt, if someone glares at you, make them even angrier by smirking at them. I don't even know why she's freaking glaring at me.

She looked like she was about to chuck her salad all over me. Oh well. I want to see her try. I'll just get my pizza and feed her face. Anyways, pizza does more stain to white clothing than salad does. To my luck, or bad luck, she didn't come over and chuck her salad all over me. Oh well, I really wanted to ruin that white coat. It looks off the high street, not that there's anything wrong with the high street, but I can't imagine freaking _Rosalie Hale_ wearing something off the high street. She went over to sit next to her best friend Alice Cullen, Alice's boyfriend (they're still seeing each other? Wow! 2 years!) Jasper Hale, also, Rosalie's twin, and Emmett Cullen, who seemed like Rosalie's boyfriend. I saw Rosalie say something to Alice, at which Alice and Jasper just rolled their eyes. Emmet looked like he was laughing, but also reassuring Rosalie about something. I don't even want to know what that's all about.

Next came in a really gorgeous guy with bronze hair and emerald green eyes. I could feel myself melting on the spot, but then I remembered why he looked so familiar, Edward Cullen. He waltzed in with a girl on his arm, I noticed to be Georgia.

"Let me guess, Edward Cullen is the biggest player of school." I asked my friends.

"How did you know?" Leah asked, sarcastic. I ignored her sarcasm.

"Well, his arm is around Georgia, who I'm sure has had a boob-job. Seriously, she's only 17 or 18, how can anyone's parents be so irresponsible? She has had a boob-job, don't ask me how I know, you can just tell. Plus, she has fake blonde hair and is too spray tanned, her fashion sense is trying toooo hard, that it just looks bad now, and all this states how much of a whore she is." Everyone seemed impressed.

"What?" I asked suddenly self-conscious, people staring at like that does that to me.

"How did you know all this? You weren't even here when she came back from her holiday and had massive boobs." Embry asked stunned.

"Seriously? That happened? Eww. Talk about asking for attention." I muttered.

We chatted all through lunch. I found out Jake finally made his car, a Volkswagen Rabbit. Which is really cool, if you ask me. Wow _making_ a car. I was complimenting him about his car, when 'knock you down' started playing from my bag. I looked at the callers ID, it was Roxie.

"Hola, Roxie!" I greeted her happily.

"_Hey, we got a little problem." _I told my friends, that I'd be right back. I started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Shoot." From the corner of my eye, I noticed, Mike approaching me.

"_Well, you see Marc Jacob and Christian Lacroix, want you on the same night. The hard part is, who shall I say no to?"_

"Well, I think…..I'd rather attend Marc's. He'd be really pissed if I don't. And Christian'll live." I laughed.

"_I thought so, your his favourite model. Well, one of them anyway." _I laughed at her comment, it was true, if I didn't attend one single Fashion Show of his, he gets moody, and apparently he needs me to be his Showstopper.

Suddenly I felt someone slap my butt. I turned around to see Mike's retreating figure. The whole cafeteria was looking at me, right now.

"Mike! Don't go!" everyone seemed astonished at my reply. I spoke into the phone, "Roxie, I need to go. I need to teach someone a little lesson."

"_Don't over-do it. I already feel sorry for the poor kid. Bye!" _I laughed and put my iPhone back in my bag.

Mike was approaching me now. He stood right in front of me. "Close your eyes." I whispered, seductively.

As soon as he did, I stamped on his foot with my high heels, hard and shoved my knee in between his legs.

"This is a warning, NEVER, EVER try that again, Okay? It just makes me mad, and you don't want to make me mad. Hell, I don't know why you even did that. You probably thought, I would do nothing to you if you tried, well, news flash, I've changed and I will no longer let you get away with your shit. And by the way, I never forgot all the shit you did 2 years ago. Seeing as you started you shit again, I will make your life hell, until, well, until I take pity on you." I said in a fake, sickly sweet, but menacing tone. I flipped my hair and walked back to my lunch table. I think I'm starting to like the hair-flipping. But the bad part about it is, it makes me feel like those bitchy pinky people that say 'like' too much for their own wellbeing.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. So I looked at them and said, "Guys, take a picture, it'll last longer. I'll give you an autograph too, for free! But purlease, stop staring like that. It makes me feel like I'm in some bad horror film and you're all the zombies that are about to eat me." Finally they stopped staring. Well, the female people in this cafeteria. Jeez, have they never seen a girl flip off a guy? Okay, I probably shouldn't have said the autograph comment. I sounded conceited and I'm not a conceited bitch. And I probably shouldn't have the comment about taking a picture either, who knows, may be they actually would take a picture, I am Bella after all.

"Oh my Gosh! B—Izzy! I can't believe you did that! Wow. But what if he goes to the Principal?" Leah, commentated.

And as soon as she said that, the principle came in along with a furious Mike.

"The principle's here!" Embry whispered. Oh shit, I don't want my dad to visit. And then I got the idea.

I hugged the person sitting next to me, Angela and started wailing and sobbing. I managed to squeeze some fake tears out.

"Ms Swan, why did you assault Mr. Newton?" Mr. Greene asked from behind me.

I turned around and started sobbing even harder. "He-he-he was…..sexually harassing me and I self-defended myself. He slapped my butt and I reacted fast. I-I-I thought he was going to do worse. And-and-and I forgot….I had my heels on when I stomped my foot on his. Because I was so scared." I sniffed and took a tissue out of my bag, "It's scared me and I did self-defense….sure-surely you don't think I hit him for no reason! He sexually harassed me! I was only doing self-defense." I sobbed. I turned to Angela, "Angela? I-is my mascara all over my face? And I was so sure my first day back would be so nice!" I started fake sobbing again. Everyone was staring again, but what could anyone expect when there is such a scene going on. I can't wait to tell Taylor all about it. Forks High is probably going to be more eventful with me around than Constance or St Judes.

Mr Greene looked at Mike and said, "Newton, my office NOW" then he turned to me, his gaze softened, "Isabella, are you alright?"

I sniffed and said, "Yes, sir, I'll be alright." I smiled faintly.

As soon as Mike and Mr. Greene were out the door I heard clapping. Honestly, the population of the whole cafeteria was clapping. I was confused about what to do, so I stood up and bowed with a confused expression on my face. Okay, why did I come to Forks again, oh yeah, because, I didn't want so much attention, especially from the paparazzi. The paparazzi would get a kick out of a story like that. I'm surprised they don't know I'm in Forks yet. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw paparazzi or two outside school tomorrow.

Then finally the bell went.

"Bye guys!" I said to my friends.

Biology next. I gave Mr. Banner the slip. He must be a new teacher, I've never seen him before. He must be a new teacher. He doesn't know that I came _back_ to Forks, and that I'm not exactly new, so he made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

"Hello, people, you probably remember me, and know me, I'm Isabelle Swan, the girl that left two years ago is now back. And people that are nice and that I like, get the authority to call me Izzy or Iz, other people that are either jerks or bitches get to call me Isabella. Thank you. Can I get to my seat now, Mr. Banner?" I asked annoyed. They don't need introductions, they've got gossip and Jessica Stanley, the biggest gossiper or school.

To my bad luck, my seat ended up being next to Edward Cullen, the biggest player and asshole of all Forks times.

Good thing he didn't start a conversation with me. Okay, I just jinxed it.

"Hello! Are you really Isabella Swan?" He greeted half way through the lesson, when we were supposed to be do partner work.

"Hi. And it's Isabelle Swan, pronounced Izabell." I answered annoyed.

"Okay, so can I call you Iz?"he asked.

"No. You can call me Isabelle. Thank you." I said. Why can't he leave me alone? He's so annoying! Why do most hot people have me so annoying?

"So, I'm a jerk?"

"Yes."

"How may I ask?"

"Well, if we ignore the fact that you probably have a new girl every 3 days, or may be 2 days, or if you're as bad as Chuck Bass, every day, you were a prick 2 years ago, and I don't necessarily think you've changed."

"Okay, you are partly right. That was impressive what you did to Newton at lunch. He deserved it. I hate the guy, he always wants to be better than me and be everywhere before me, even though I've told him a million times, we're not competing. He's like a wannabe me."

"So, you're a bigger asshole than him? Don't talk to me. Please. I don't talk to jerkish assholes. Thank you and shut up" I told him sharply.

"You really have changed."

"Anybody that has eyes can see that. I'm not going to let people do what they want to me anymore if that's what you're talking about."

"Why are you angry with me?" he asked confused.

"Well, I think I always hated you. In case you forgot, you and your posse well, Rosalie Hale's posse, drove out of town. Okay well, not really, I wanted to go live with mom anyways, because, life in small towns is boring, so I went and New York is the best place you can live."

"My sister, Alice and Rosalie Hale is going there next Friday, it's Fashion Week after all. She got the tickets and everything." My eyes grew at that.

"What! Okay, could you tell me, which Show they're going to? Christian Lacoix, Marc Jacobs or Calvin Klein?"

"I dunno, one of them, I think Christian Lacoix, why? Are you going to be there?"

"No. Of course not. What would I do in Fashion Shows? Well, may be watching them? But no. I can't skip school, can I?"

"The show, they're going to, is after school."

"Right. Okay. Whatever, why you telling me."

"So…Isabelle, you doing anything tonight?"

"Edward Cullen, are you asking for a slap?"

"No."

"Well, if you were asking for a date or anything similar, I will take these Jimmy Choos and slap you across the face and if they break in process, you will pay." I glared at him, which was pretty hard, because he was so gorgeous.

"I'm sorry?" He was scared. Now, that's what I like to see.

"Good. You're sorry, you should be. Just to make something clear, I don't date players." I said. And then the bell went.

Last lesson as the same as third lesson today. Nobody spoke to me and I got a table with no partner. Yay.

When I got to the parking space, I found Jake, Leah, Embry and Angela. They were at a Volkswagen Rabbit. I showed them my car. Jake, Embry and Leah were staring at it.

"You like my ride?" I asked smug.

"We love it!" they all said. I could tell, Angela thought it was just a car.

"Izzy, I'm riding with you. Jake I'm sorry but this car is just awesome."—Leah.

"Bella you better let me drive this thing later. Unfortunately I can't keep my car in this parking lot and get in now."—Jake.

"Same here."—Embry.

"Bella, I mean, Izzy, I'm probably riding with you. Sorry Jake! But I kinda want to catch up. About Girl stuff."—Angela.

"Oh shut up Angela, you just want to ride in that lovely Cayman."—Jake.

I just laughed, how I missed them. "Okay, Okay, Angela, Leah get in. Jake, Embry, you know where I live, right?" they nodded.

We all got into out cars and drove off. Well, I'll have a lot to explain to this lot.

* * *

Do ya like it! How was please review!!! ANd guess what this chapter is about 4297 words long. ANd that is VERY long. 10 pages in Words document.

PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT IT'S LIKE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey lovely ppl! i m so sorry i didn't update since AGES! sry! but i m back and here it is. but i m posting 2 chapters at once, so hopefully u'll forgive me.

btw, ermm......i totally forgot tht in NYC fashionweek, it's only for american designers. so....let's pretend it's for all international deisigners!

so...yh, thts all i wanted to say! ENJOY! =P

* * *

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

"Ugh, another day of school." Emmett whined as we drove to Forks High. Let's see what today brings, probably just making out with my friend, Georgia. Well, friends with benefits, that is. It's getting boring here in Forks, the girls are all the same; blonde bimbos that have whore-ish tendencies with me. The only hot girl I haven't screwed is Rosalie, but even I wouldn't stoop that low. I mean she's dating my brother. I don't even want to screw her, she's like my sister for goodness sake, because she's my best friends' sister. That's like incest.

When we arrived, Rose and her brother, Jasper Hale (my best friend, besides Emmett, who is my brother) were already there, standing next to their BMW.

As I exited my car, I watched a black Porsche Cayman park next to me. I saw a gorgeous girl come out of it. Her straight, black, silky hair reached her shoulders. Even though most of her body was covered by her coat, you could tell she had an amazing figure. Her big eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. Her pinks lips looked so kissable too. She looked a little familiar, but, I couldn't have. If I ever had seen her before, she would have been mine a long time ago. When she walked to the reception, her grace was of a model's. She wasn't oblivious to the stares, but she looked like she was used to having everyone staring. She probably _was_ used to everyone gaping at her beauty. Well, I hope, somebody asks her to sit with us at lunch, I wouldn't mind getting to know her.

"New Girl? She is hawt!" Emmett exclaimed. For which he got a slap on his head from Rose.

"She is." I said while gaping at her.

I didn't see her again, until I walked into the cafeteria with Georgia, after she threw herself at me. Usually I'm all up for a quick snog, but today, I just couldn't be bothered. I saw her sitting and laughing with the freaks, Angela, Leah, Jacob and Embry. What is she doing sitting there with them? I mean, she could do so much better.

I went and sat down next to Jasper.

"Dudes, have ya seen the new girl? What is she doing sitting with the freaks?" I asked everyone on the table, Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

"First of all, I'm not a 'dude', second, you should really stop with the name-calling. I mean, try to be nicer. About the new girl, she's not new. She just came back. Remember, the girl you used to bully, Isabella Swan? Yeah, that's her. And don't even try to make a move on her, I'm guaranteeing, she will turn you down." Alice said, smugly. My eyes were wide. Isabella Swan. The ugly ducklin? That is her? No way. She is hotter than gorgeous!

"Right. As if, anyone can resist my charm. Wanna bet on it?" I asked her.

"Sure, you give me a hundred if she 'resists your charm'. I give you a hundred if she doesn't." Alice told me.

"Deal." I said.

"Dude, you know it's not clever to bet against Alice." Jasper told me. I just rolled my eyes.

Soon Rosalie, Jessica and Lauren made their entrance, into the cafeteria. I noticed Rose give one of those death-glares at Isabella, she just smirked at Rose. The girl has more confidence than before. After glaring at Isabella a bit more, Rose and her posse came to our table.

"Hey babe!" Emmet said to Rosalie.

"Hey!" she responded. Then continued, "Ugh, she is just so annoying." Her posse responded in unison: "Like yeah."

"Who?" Alice asked her.

"Well, Swan obviously." Rose replied, "She thinks she all that. I mean seriously, I glared at her and she smirked at me. Can you believe it? Ugh. But whatever. Emmet? I'm much prettier than her right?"

"Course, you are babe!" Emmet replied laughing, while Alice, Jasper and I rolled our eyes.

"I've got History class with her! Oh my Gosh, have you seen her Jimmy Choos? They were just on the Catwalk, when I asked her how she got her hands on them, she just replied, she found them in the wardrobe, but that she thinks they were a present. Does she know how much worth those shoes are? And when I told her, her car is really nice. She was like, yeah it's _one_ of my favourites. How many cars does she have? I never thought she was so rich, I mean before she moved away, she didn't seem rich at all." Alice explained, like her hyper self.

"Alice, I have two cars. The Volvo and the Aston Martin. You have that yellow Porsche; Emmet's got his monster Jeep. She's probably not much richer than us."

"Yeah but she's definitely got more than just two cars. She said, _one of my favourites_. That makes _her_ have more than 3 cars, if you think about it. And not how many she's got in her garage." Alice explained.

"Hey! I just heard, Tyler give Mike a dare, that includes slapping her on her ass." Jessica interrupted.

"Now that is one thing I would like to watch." I said.

I watched Newton go over to Swan, who I just noticed, wasn't in her seat, she was about to walk out of the cafeteria, talking to the phone. He slapped her fine ass. While he was about to walk away, she said seductively: "Mike! Don't go!" Then she put her iphone back into her bag, and said something to Mike, which I couldn't hear. He closed his eyes.

As soon as his eyes were closed, she stomped on his foot , with her murderous, killer high heels and then kneed him in the groin. Wow, the girl has really changed. She used to cry and run away, when they did that.

"This is a warning, NEVER, EVER try that again, Okay? It just makes me mad, and you don't want to make me mad. Hell, I don't know why you even did that. You probably thought, I would do nothing to you if you tried, well, news flash, I've changed and I will no longer let you get away with your shit. And by the way, I never forgot all the shit you did 2 years ago. Seeing as you started you shit again, I will make your life hell, until, well, until I take pity on you." She said a really fake, sickly, sweet, but menacing tone.

She flipped her hair and walked back to her table. Everybody was staring at her, including myself. Feisty, just how I like 'em.

After a minute of everyone staring she turned to everyone and said: "Guys, take a picture, it'll last longer. I'll give you an autograph too, for free! But purlease, stop staring like that. It makes me feel like I'm in some bad horror film and you're all the zombies that are about to eat me." Even though, some people stopped staring, I couldn't stop.

I was still looking at her, when principle, Mr. Greene walked in, with Mike trailing behind him. As soon as Isabella noticed Mr. Greene, she hurled her arms around Angela, and started wailing. Mr Greene tapped Isabella on her shoulder and asked: "Ms. Swan, did you assault Mr. Newton?"

She turned around and I saw tears running down her cheeks. "He-he-he was…..sexually harassing me and I self-defended myself. He slapped my butt and I reacted fast. I-I-I thought he was going to do worse. And-and-and I forgot….I had my heels on when I stomped my foot on his. Because I was so scared….it scared me and I did self-defense….sure-surely you don't think I hit him for no reason! He sexually harassed me! I was only doing self-defense." she sobbed. Then she turned to Angela, "Angela? I-is my mascara all over my face? And I was so sure my first day back would be so nice!" That girl is such a drama queen, but she was just saving her cute little ass. Plus, Newton deserves it all. But may be, she really did feel like crying. And now she could let all out.

I watched Mr. Greene turn to Newton and say: "Newton, my office NOW!" the he turned to Isabella and asked her: "Isabella, are you alright?"

She sniffed and said something, I couldn't quite hear. Something like 'I'll be alright'.

As soon as the principle and Newton were out of the room, somebody started clapping, which made everyone else clap too. She just smiled brightly and bowed, confusedly. So it _was_ just an act.

The bell interrupted the clapping and everyone started going to next class.

Biology next! Here comes boredom.

I was just sitting in my seat in Biology, when I saw Isabella walk into this classroom. Oh yes! She gave Mr. Banner a yellow slip and he signed it. Mr. Banner made Isabella stand in front of the classroom and introduce herself: "Hello, people, you probably remember me, and know me, I'm Isabelle Swan, the girl that left two years ago is now back. And people that are nice and that I like, get the authority to call me Izzy or Iz, other people that are either jerks or bitches get to call me Isabella. Thank you. Can I get to my seat now, Mr. Banner?"

He showed her, to her seat, that just happens to be right next to me. Oh yes! Even better! I'm sitting next to her.

I started talking to her when we were supposed to do partner work: "Hello! Are you really Isabella Swan?" It was kinda hard to believe it.

"Hi. And it's Isabelle Swan, pronounced Izabell." she answered annoyed.

"Okay, so can I call you Iz?"I asked.

"No. You can call me Isabelle. Thank you." she said still annoyed.

"So, I'm a jerk?"

"Yes."

"How may I ask?"

"Well, if we ignore the fact that you probably have a new girl every 3 days, or may be 2 days, or if you're as bad as Chuck Bass, every day, you were a prick 2 years ago, and I don't necessarily think you've changed." Where did Chuck Bass, a fictional character come from?

"Okay, you are partly right. That was impressive what you did to Newton at lunch. He deserved it. I hate the guy, he always wants to be better than me and be everywhere before me, even though I've told him a million times, we're not competing. He's like a wannabe me." Honestly, he tries to copy my every action. It's very disturbing.

"So, you're a bigger asshole than him? Don't talk to me. Please. I don't talk to jerkish assholes. Thank you and shut up" why? That doesn't mean, she won't fall into my charms.

"You really have changed." She has, I mean 2 years back, she would have stuttered when talking to me.

"Anybody that has eyes can see that. I'm not going to let people do what they want to me anymore if that's what you're talking about."

"Why are you angry with me?" why oh why is she angry with me?

"Well, I think I always hated you. In case you forgot, you and your posse well, Rosalie Hale's posse, drove me out of town. Okay well, not really, I wanted to go live with mom anyways, because, life in small towns is boring, so I went and New York is the best place you can live." We drove her out of town? I did no such thing! I wasn't ever _that _horrible to her. The only thing I ever did, was trip her occasionally. I didn't know she moved to New York. No wonder, she looks so abnormally hot. New Yorker girls, are usually really gorgeous like her.

"My sister, Alice and Rosalie Hale is going there next Friday, it's Fashion Week after all. She got the tickets and everything." Her eyes grew. Why? Is she going?

"What! Okay, could you tell me, which Show they're going to? Is it Christian Lacoix, Marc Jacobs or Calvin Klein?" How does she even know, these designers are going to have their shows on Friday? I think Alice got invitations to either Marc Jacobs or Christian Lacroix, I can't remember.

"I dunno, one of them, I think Christian Lacoix, why? Are you going to be there?" I asked her.

"No. Of course not. What would I do in Fashion Shows? Well, besides watching them? But no. I can't skip school, can I?"

"The show, they're going to, is after school."

"Right. Okay. Whatever, why you telling me." She seemed to get nervous so I decided to just go in and ask her out.

"So…Isabelle, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Edward Cullen, are you asking for a slap?" why would I do that now?

"No."

"Well, if you were asking for a date or anything similar, I will take these Jimmy Choos and slap you right across the face and if they break in process, you will pay." She glared at me like Alice does, when I Emmett mentions burning come of her designer clothes, and that's scary. Well, Alice did say, the shoes didn't even hit the shops yet and that they were very expensive.

"I'm sorry?" I asked not so sure.

"Good. You're sorry. You should be. Just to make something clear, I don't date players." She said. Just then the bell went and she walked off. Great, just great. I owe Alice 100 bucks now. At least it's not a grand. Last time I lost a grand to Emmett. I don't even want to think about it.

But I still want Isabelle. And I will have her.

* * *

I'll have the next chapter posted soon! =D But please review! I know the next chapter'll be posted soon, but still! review this chapter as well!

How do like Edward's character? well, ofcourse you don't like the actual playboy character, but he'll change soon. ppl do a lot of things hwne they're in love! lol anyways, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4, just as promised! ENJOY=P

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Bella, why on earth did you die your hair black? It would look so much better in your natural color, brown!"Leah claimed in the car ride home.

"All in time, I'll tell you guys when we get home; I don't want to repeat myself." I answered.

"Even that has to do with your life-story?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, kind of. The black hair's just so people won't recognize me so easily." They looked confused at that comment but didn't say anything.

"I can't wait to tell you guys everything!" I sang happily.

The rest of the car ride Leah, told me all the gossip that went on in school while I was gone.

When we finally got there, I wasn't surprised to see us being there before the guys. I drive fast.

We went inside and waited for the guys to come. I got out some snacks and cans of coke.

They got here 5 minutes after us. Well, Jake got here 5 minutes after us and Embry came 2 minutes after that.

"Hey, guys, you're here, finally." I sighed.

"Oi, it's not my fault you drive so fast!" Embry complained.

"Shut up, I never got a speed ticket!" I defended myself. "Anyways, get inside!"

We all sat down in the living room and I gave them all a drink, which they might need in near future, so they don't choke when I say I'm a move.

"So, start your story, which I assume has to be kept a secret?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, wait, I forgot something, I'll just go and get it!" I went upstairs and got my progress/success file. I put all articles, pictures, from tabloids and newspapers in there. It's got all the scandal (which there isn't much of, lucklily) and all the gossip and everything people think of me in that folder. Mom made it, she has an exact copy of it at home in New York.

"Okay, so I'll start my story. Well, you see, I moved in with my Mom to New York, you know that part. I got rid of my braces, and my Mom has this really good wonder-working cream that got rid of my acne, which was really cool by the way. So a week after I moved in my Mom wanted me to meet her boyfriend, Phil Dwyer, yeah, the film director. Mom took me to a party, where I'd meet him. She gave me a little make-over and all and I looked a little pretty. At that party, I was spotted by Roxie, she works for IMG models, and she asked me if I wanted to be a model, because apparently, I have potential." I was cut off by Jake.

"What did you tell her?" Jake asked.

"She gave me her buissness card and told me to think about it. The next day I called her, I decided I would give modeling a try. So I did, and soon Chanel wanted me. The Fashion Show was a big hit and that's where my modeling career started properly. Here's a picture of me and Taylor at that fashion show. She was one of the models at that show too." I showed them a picture of me and Taylor at the after party.

"So you're a model now?" Embry asked gob-smacked.

"I can't believe you're a model."—Angela.

"Me neither."—Jake.

"Wow, but you do look like a model, I think I saw this girl, Taylor before, wait, she looks a lot like the little blonde girl from Gossip Girl."—Leah.

"You watch Gossip Girl?"—Embry.

"I don't! I just watched it a few times when there was nothing else on."—Leah.

"Well, guys you probably have seen her because, Taylor _is_ Taylor Momsen from Gossip Girl."—Me.

"Oh."—Leah.

"Anyways, continuing from there. My next shoot was for a DKNY perfume, so I had to go to St John for it. That's where I lost my old cell. At the same time, James Tracker was having a holiday in St John. We hooked up and soon started dating. A few months after that, Mom decided to marry Phil. The wedding was live on TV. It was that big, almost all Hollywood actors and actresses came, singers, models, it was the biggest wedding of the year. It was the perfect wedding my Mom always dreamed about."

"You dated James Tracker?" Leah asked, the others were too surprised to say anything. James Tracker is one of the hottest guys in Hollywood. I dated him, then broke up with him, everyone thought I was crazy dumping a guy like James Tracker. But he just wasn't right for me.

"Yeah, we dated for 5 months but then I realized we weren't…..well, I just stopped having feelings for him. He still wants me, which pisses his current girlfriend Victoria off so much, that she tries to sabotage me in various ways. Not that it works, of course. And yes, I'm talking about Victoria Henderson, the daughter of Liam Henderson, the film producer. Anyways, back to the point; then soon after Mom's wedding, my fragrance came out, I called it Bella, I'm thinking of having a clothing range in the summer, I've already designed some of the clothes, but if it doesn't come out in the summer it'll definitely be out in autumn." I explained.

"Whoa….wait, you are _the_ Bella? Seth has a massive poster of you on his bedroom wall! Oh my Gosh! You were on the front cover of the Sports Illustrated, Swimsuit Issue! The only reason I know about this, is because Seth keeps going on and on about you." Leah exclaimed.

"I just realized, I saw you on that MAC advert! It was a mascara advert! I still can't believe you're a famous model!" Angela said.

"I don't know what to say, but what are you doing here in Forks?" Jake asked.

"That's just because, home-schooling isn't working out and my Mom knows it. The male teachers alaways try to get a date with me. I had the choice to go to any school I wanted. That's why I came here, I wanted to see you guys again and I know I won't be able to live with Charlie after graduation anyways, because after I've finished my education, I wouldn't live in Forks would I? So I came back to see you all, and to live here for the next 2 years. And it's really fun not telling anyone what you do and what you really are, it's exciting, plus, I'm trying to get away from the paparazzi. They are the most annoying people ever." I smiled as I explained. When nobody said anything, I continued, "but my attendance it going to be really crap. I mean New York Fashion Week is next week. I going to have skip school for a whole week. Hey! I got and idea! Why don't you all come to NY on Friday and you can stay over for the weekend and I can persuade Marc to get you places! And I can introduce you to all my friends and everything!!! Please, please, please say yes!! And everyone that is going to have an excuse like, 'my mom/dad won't allow it' I know the perfect excuse, my Mom and Phil will be there to supervise us! Plus you guys don't have to pay for the plane tickets! I'll have Phil's private jet pick you up! Please, please, please say you can come!" I pleaded.

"I'll have to ask my parents…..I'm not sure they'll let me go, but I'll try to persuade them!" Angela said. Everyone else had similar responses.

We catched up 2 years in 4 hours. So much happened, since. They all stayed till 9. We had quite a lot of fun.

* * *

Here you go! Please review!!!! review!!!! review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!!!!! How are ya!!! thanks for all the reviews!!!! and I don't have mcuh else to say, so

ENJOY =D

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day, was a nightmare, honestly.

Apparently, according to some people, I had plastic surgery. Plastic surgery? I just burst out laughing at Jessica, when she suggested this to me. They couldn't get anything better than plastic surgery? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Do I really look that different? I mean yeah, I've got an hour-glass figure and black hair and smooth skin and smooth/hairless legs and I am curvy in all the rght places and my hairs much silkier and prettier, but you can still recognize me, right? It doesn't really look like I've had plastic surgery, does it?

Oh yeah, Mike came to me telling me how I 'ruined' his life.

"Because of you, my parents think I'm a pervert and a player. And I've got 2 weeks of detention." he told me, before Calculus.

"Ermm….the detention bit, you deserve it and about the perv thing, that might be because you are a pervert and about the player thing….I'm not sure any girl would like to sleep with you, if there are girls in this world who would like you, well, then they aren't the brightest crayons in the box now are they? I mean don't even have the looks or the personality. So you're more of a wannabe player. Are you finished? I need to go to Caluculus." I smiled a bright, fake smile and walked into the classroom.

I got asked out a total of 8 times all day. Some of the names I remembered, Tyler, Collin, Lee, Conner, Stephen. Al l turned out to be dickheads.

The lesson before Lunch was English. Usually English is one of my favourite lessons. But today, I felt like killing Mrs. Barret. Here's what happened:

"Your home work partner project will be writing a story of a minimum of 10 chapters. The chapters will have to have at least 1000 words. So a minimum of 10000 words! You will work with a partner of my choosing and you won't complain about not having enough time, because, I give you 2 months. You won't be working on it in lessons, because it's homework. You can choose the topic and story line, obviously but keep low of erotica. You can work stuff out with your partner, the first 10 minutes, then we get back to out original work, kay? And yeah, that's it. The pairs will be……" and then she told us who everyone will be working with. Before she told me who I'd be working with, I was actually looking forward to it. I like writing. Even though I don't do it much, because I don't have time, I always liked writing fiction. But when Mrs. Barrett said, the crucial words: "Last but not least, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan will be working together. Have fun with you project!", my dreams of writing a wonderful story shattered. Okay, well, I wasn't really dreaming about writing a wonderful story, but I'm just saying.

Edward, skipped his way towards me. I mean it, he _skipped_ with a big grin on his face. Ugh. Why oh why does God hate me? He sat down on the empty seat next to me.

"So partner! What will our wonderful story be about?" he asked really cheerfully. I just gave him a pained look.

"I don't know. Ugh, I can't believe I have to work with you. Is it possible to bribe Mrs. Barrett into not making us work together?" I asked him.

"No, I tried that once, you'll just end up in detention." He tried to bribe her?

"Erm…I was just kidding about the bribing thing, you know, I wouldn't really do that."

"Oh………..Anyways, I want to get it finished soon, so how about you come to mine after school today?" he asked, looking a bit too hopeful.

"Erm…that depends, will there be parental supervision? I can't imagine what you would do with only a young girl in the house, even though I have killer high heels, that hurt….a lot."

"I may be sick, but I'm not that sick. Emmett and Alice will be in the house, plus my Mom." He assured me.

"In that case, sure I'll come to your house after school today. Just as long as you don't try anything, remember, I'm the Chief's daughter and I know how to use weapons, in fact I can make the most harmless things into weapons." I assured him. Actually, some crazy, male fan once tried to attack me. After that, I had a lot of lessons in fighting.

"Okay. But remember, I don't force myself onto girls, they come to me willingly. I'm surprised you're resisting my charm."

"Shut up, you cocky bastard, I've got much hotter guys in my life, I don't need you."

"Oh really?" he asked unbelievingly. He's such a cocky bastard. Similar to a lot of actors/models I turned down .

"Yes, really. I'm not kidding." Ugh, he's so annoying. "I can't believe I have to work with you for 2 whole months."

"I can't believe it yet either! Aren't you so thrilled? I am." He said, in that annoyingly, cheery voice.

"Ugh. No I'm not." After I said that, Mrs. Barrett finally told everyone to get back to their original seats. Finally I'm rid of him. But I have to go their house, later. Why do these things have to happen to me?

Well, at least I'm not back home with my perv of teachers, who liked to stare at my chest. And the majority of them were about 40. Ewww. The female teachers, don't teach me anything, because they give me special treatment, because I've got the power to reduce the price of designer clothes for them. Not like I ever did, but they hoped anyways. Which is why, my Mom had to fire about 20 tutors, 8 male the rest female. Or may be, there were more tutors, I don't keep count.

At lunch, I found out Leah, Embry and Jake were allowed to come to New York. Apparently, all their parents were thrilled by the offer. The only problem were Angela's parents. Her dad's the minister, so you can understand. I have a plan though. I will go to their house tomorrow, seeing as my plans for tonight are going to Edward's planning our story. I'm going to wear no make-up whatsoever and wear something white and something that covers most of me. I'll go to her house and use my sweetest voice to persuade Angela's parents. And it will work, I've done this before, and I can do it again, only last time it was someone else I was doing this for.

After school, I met up with Edward in the parking lot.

"Seeing as I don't know where you live, could you give me the address?" I asked him.

"Urmm….my house is really hard to find, people got lost a lot of times, trying to find my house, so why don't you just follow my car?" he suggested.

"About that. I have to get my Macbook Air, a bag that is big enough for it, and my cell phones. Will you just tell me what your address is? I have a navigator in my car." I assured him.

"Navigators don't help…..I've got an idea. How about you drive me and you to your house, I'll just stay in the car, and you can get your stuff. And then I can show you the way to my house." He grinned a little smug.

"Even though, I don't exactly like your idea, we'll have to do that." I glared at him.

"Great! I'll just tell Emmett to drive my car home!" and he skipped off happily. Okay, this time he didn't really skip off.

I just waited in my Cayman. I saw Emmett and Alice look over at me, then teasing Edward about something. What's that about?

He came back and got in my car.

I started the engine and drove to the house. On the car ride, he started asking me about my non-existent school in NYC.

"How was your school in New York?" he asked.

"Erm..I wouldn't know." I answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because, I never went to school there."

"Why?"

"I was homeschooled."

"Why?"

"Is that the only question you can ask?" he's annoying.

"Sorry. But why were you home-schooled?"

"Because, I didn't have time to go to school. And don't ask about that, or I will be forced to lie, and I don't like lying."

"Okay. So….why did you come back to Forks?"

"Because, my tutors, were either perverts, or they gave me special treatment, and I didn't learn anything, which made my Mom realize I really needed to go back to school." He chuckled.

"You got special treatment? Why is that?"

"Because, in my phonebook, I have contacts, that could get them publicity and fame. Not that I ever introduced them to my friends. That's with the female teachers. The male tutors, just wanted to perv on me, and some of them were like 50, ewww. After firing more than 20 tutors, my Mom had enough and told me to go back to school."

Before he could ask another question (and I know he was going to), we arrived at my house. Jeez the guy sure asks a lot of questions. Ugh why did I have to blurt all that out? The media knows all about my many tutors. I quickly ran into the house, grabbed my Mac Air, from my desk, it's charger, the other two cell phones that I own and a tote bag, that is big enough for my Mac.

When I got out of the house and locked the door, I noticed, Edward was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Get off that seat, now." I warned him.

"Please, please, please? Please can I drive? How can this go so fast? Did someone rebuild the engine? Please, please, please can I drive?" his pout was so adorable, I gave in.

"Yeah, someone did………Okay, you can drive him, but only this once, and if something happens to him, you're dead." I warned him.

"Yayy, thanks! Hop in!" he said, excited. I rolled my eyes and got in.

On the car ride, which was very long, he asked me: "La mia Bella, have you got any ideas on what our little, mini-book will be about?" shit.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, my eyes, wide.

"La mia Bella! You don't like me calling you Izzy, and Isabelle seems too formal, so I decided to call you Bella! I could have called you Belle, but, in my opinion, you look a lot like Bella, the supermodel. Plus, Bella means beautiful in Italian, as you probably know, and you're beautiful. And I played around the name a little and made it into La mia Bella! So you're stuck with me calling you La mia Bella!" he said, in an annoyingly cheery voice. Phew, he doesn't know. Wait, La mia Bella means 'My Beauty', or something like that. Okay, yeah, it's real sweet, but he's just trying to get me in bed right? So I shouldn't fall for these little nicknames, right? Yeah.

I didn't say anything after that; I was just thinking, does he really like me? But he's such a jerk and an assshole and a dickhead and a prick and cocky bastard and a lot of other things. Ugh, I'm not going to think about that.

When the car went inside the forest, I was really surprised. Why are we going into the forest?

But soon I realized that his house, or should I say mansion, is kinda in the forest, not too deep in though. The house was such a beautiful house, it could rival, our mansion in L.A. It took my breath away. The architecture was brilliant, and the decorating was beautiful. Wow.

* * *

there it is! i don't exactly know when the next chapter will be up, but there's gna be a little surprise in the Cullen house!

tell me what it's like! is it moving too fast?? or is it right? please reveiw\!!!!!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!!! review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

SOrry it took so long. but yh, i too hav a life. i was gna post this yesterday, but my mom hid the internet modem, for reasons unknown to me, but i think my sister is to blame. so i m in the library writing this, how annoying is that? anyway, this chapter has a little surprise, and it's mostly a description of the house.

so here ya go, and ENJOY! =D

* * *

Chapter 6

"Wow." Was all I said as I saw the house.

"What?" he asked.

"The house, I mean mansion. It's so beautiful" I said.

"Oh, yeah, my Mom is architect/interior decorator." He replied, "Come on in! Here's the living room, just wait here for a little while, I'll be right back!" with that, he ran upstairs.

So I just waited in the livingroom until a very familiar woman came in the room.

"Esme Cullen?" I asked incredulously. What is she doing here? Oh. My. God. I should have made the connection ages ago. She's Edward, Alice and Emmet's mom.

"Yes, that's me. You look familiar, do I know you?" I am insulted she doesn't remember me. But then, I do have black, shorter hair, that before.

"Yes, you are the architect and the interior decorator of a mansion in Beverly Hills that belongs to my mother."

"No wonder you look familiar. What is your mother's name? May be I remember her." Of course she remembers Renee. They're good friends.

"Renee Dwyer." I answered simply.

"Bella? Is that you? Oh my Gosh it's so lovely to see you! What are you doing here? And I'm sorry for not recognizing you! You hair! Why did you die it black and it's so much shorter! But you still look good." we hugged.

"Oh, your son and I have to work on an English project together."

"But, what are you doing here in Forks? And you're going to school? Since when?"

"Mom got sick of firing tutors, so I have to go back to school now, and I wanted to live with dad for a while, you know how I won't even consider living anywhere near Forks after I graduate high school."

"Oh yes, your dad lives here. I forgot, it's so great to have you here in Forks!"

"Hmm……Esme could you do me a favour?"

"Of course! Anything!"

"Nobody in Forks, except my closest friends and my dad know about my modeling career. Could you like, not tell anyone? Not even Alice, Edward or Emmett? And could you call me Izzy? You know if I call myself, Bella, people might get the connection. And the black hair is so people won't recognize me that easily." I plead.

"Of course! Getting sick of paparazzi?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they don't know about my move yet. It hasn't been on any papers yet." I laughed.

She was about to say something else, but then Alice walked into the room.

"Hey Izzy!" she came over and hugged me. Okay, weird, "Edward said, that you had to do an English project together? I feel deeply sorry for you! Where is he?"

"Erm….he said he had to do something, and that he'd be right back. Not that he's back yet." To my surprise, Esme and Alice laughed at my comment.

"He's probably hiding the Bella posters in his room. The only person he ever did that to was Tanya, when he was with her. He seems to like you." I blush and laughed nervously at what Alice said, while Esme chuckled. He has posters of me in his room? Who's Tanya?

"Alice, why don't you give Be—Izzy a tour of the house?" Esme suggested.

Right after she said that, Edward came back to the living room. When he saw us laughing together, the said: "Oh, erm….sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my family, the pixie is Alice, who you might already know, and that's my Mom, Esme."

"I know." I responded.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure you do, they must have introduced themselves, anyways, come on, my room is this way!"

"Your project will have to wait for some time! Go on, Izzy dear, Alice'll give you a tour of the house." Esme suggested again.

"Come on Izzy!" is Alice always so hyper? Edward looked like he wanted to show me the house, but I must have imagined that.

Alice ushered me up the stairs. On the first floor, there was Esme and Dr. Cullen's room, some guest rooms, and Emmett's room. Apparently, Emmett wasn't home right now, he was at the Hales.

On the next floor, were Alice and Edward's room.

She showed me her room which was about the size of mine. One of her walls were just glass. The view was just beautiful. You could see a river. It's so much better than seeing a swimming pool from my room. She had a kingsized bed in the corner of her room a few beanbags, a big stereo and a plasma screen TV. The room didn't have much stuff in it.

To my surprise, this room led to 3 different rooms. Two of them were double doors and one was a normal door. But I soon found out that one of the doors was to her bathroom and one of the double doors lead to her walk-in closet, which was full of rails of clothing. Of course it doesn't beat my closet, but it's close. I can see the girl has style.

"Alice, where does this door lead to?" I asked as I opened the other double-door. I gasped when I saw, what it was. The room looked like and improved version of Ralph Lauren's designer studio, just without all the models. There were mannequins, a few rails of clothing, a table full of fabric and a few sewing machines. There was a big mirror and 2 computers and one laptop, one of the computers was a Mac ( the apple brand computer in case you didn't know) and the other one was Windows (computer brand). There was a big desk with lots of paper, magazines and other stuff on it. There were a lot of pictures and collages, which, I think were actually mood-boards. Seems like Alice Cullen is a soon-to-be designer.

I walked over to the rails, and said: "Wow, impressive! Alice, is this like your creative corner? This place is like an improved version of Ralph Lauren's designing studio! Wow! I love that dress! Are you using it for inspiration or did you make that?"

"Erm….I made it, I still haven't put finishing touches on it." She looked embarrassed.

"It's really good! You should start your own clothing range!" I complimented.

"I'm not that good…..yet. Plus I'm too young to start my own clothing range. But don't worry as soon as I'm out of college, my clothing range will be out." I would have suggested, me and her doing a clothing range together, but, she doesn't know me as Bella, so I won't be giving hints either.

Before I could say anything else, my iphone rang. I looked at the Caller's ID and picked up.

"Hey, 'Little J'!"

"_Hey, Supermodel! What's up?"_

"Not much. Except that I have to work on an English project with, you know how I told you about that guy called Edward Cullen?"

"_The guy that you used to have a 'crush' on when you were 13, but then he tripped you in front of everyone and you started hating him? You have to work on an English project with him. Hahahahaha. I truly feel sorry for you." _I could hear laughter from other side of the line.

"Shut up! If you 'truly' felt sorry for me, you wouldn't be laughing. Anyways, I'm at his house right now. You know Esme Cullen? Mom's friend? The awesome interior decorator and architect? She's Edward's mom. Yeah, no kidding. And his sister is giving me a tour of the house. You should see the house, it's better than 'Luxury' (the L.A. summerhouse is called 'Luxury', my mom likes to name her houses in names like that). And Alice, his sister, is goin to be a world-famous designer one day, and if you see her designing studio, you'd think she's already world-famous. The designs are so good."

"_Awsome! But I can't believe it, Esme is Edward's mom? I didn't know she lives in Forks."_

"Yeah, me neither! I thought she lived in some small town, but I never though it would be Forks! Anyways, I have to go! Alice still has to show me the rest of the house. I'll talk to ya later!"

"_Sure, sure! I want to know all the juicy details later!!"_ I rolled my eyes, where are the juicy details?

"Whatever. Bye! Talk to ya later!"

"_Bye"_ I put my cell back in my bag.

"Your mom knows my mom?" Alice asked as I put my phone away.

"Yeah. She was the interior decorator of most of our apartments and houses. Plus, my mom's a wedding organizer or whatever it's called. So they work together sometimes, for wedding decorations. So, that's how I know Esme."

"That's so cool! Anyways, I was thinking, would you like to come shopping with me!"Alice asked. Problem is, I don't go shopping that much. The only time I ever go shopping is when Taylor drags me out to Fifth Avenue. I get clothes for free from the designers I work for.

"Sure." I said, wanting to go shopping anyways.

"Yay! Shopping in Port Angeles, is obviously not as fun as, shopping in Fifth Avenue, but it'll do. I know the best shops and everything. How about we go tomorrow?" She said.

"I can't go tomorrow, the only day I'm free is one Thursday. I'm booked for the whole of the weekend and next week." I smiled.

"Okay! We'll go on Thursday! Come along, the next stop is the attic! You can have a look at Edward's room later, when you work on that English project!"

I followed her out to some more stairs.

The attic was like a games room. There was a 2 big TVs, with an X-box, a Play-Station 2 and 3, a Wii, and other game consoles. There were a few sofas and a few beanbags. There was door that lead to a mini-kitchen. There were a few shelves, with a lot of DVD's in it, like Alice's closet, it can't beat my basement/home cinema, where there is a screen that is as big as the ones in cinemas and there are more DVD's. Phil is a film-director after all. He gets the DVD's as son as the movies are out in the cinemas, in good quality. However the room was impressive.

"Nice!" I complimented.

"Yeah, this is like a living room, for us teenagers. When Jasper and Rose come over we end up here, because Esme doesn't like the main living room dirty. We always used to hog the living room, so she gave us the attic. It's different in big parties of course, but that's with a lot of people. This is where we hang out, when we girls don't want girl time."

"Cool!" I'm not gonna mention that for parties and such, I go to either Dusk (The hottest club in NYC! Anyone that is someone gets in, no matter what age.) or my apartment. Only Taylor and me have the keys to the apartment. The apartment is for various reason, one of them is for when we throw parties. Okay, Taylor does most of the party-planning.

Edward came into the room.

"Alice, are you finished with the tour of the house?" he asked, a little irritated.

"Yep!" her 'p' ended with a pop.

"Come on, Bella!" he gestured to follow him.

"Why'd you call her Bella?" asked Alice.

"Because she doesn't like me calling her Izzy and Isabelle ends with Belle, so I changed it into Bella."

"Oh yeah! Oh well, bye Bella! I'll see you later! After Edward stops hogging you!" with that Alice skipped off. What's with this family and skipping?

* * *

How was it? Bad? Good? How did ya like the surprise? Well, mini-surprise? Please review! I want at least 50 reviews by the time I update teh next chapters, because I know you can do it!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really really really really soorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy! i know, i haven't updated for like 4ever! but i never had the time, or i did other stuff and i had to update my other story as well. and a lot of other things! but i'm really sorry!

and THANK YOU SO MUCH! to my reviewers! I love y'all just like chocolate!!!!

have you guys seen the new moon trailer from the officila new moon site? it is absolutely class! it's much much better than the twilight trailer. Dakota Fanning looks so pretty as Jane! and oh my gosh! have you seen Alec? He is soooo hot. well, the actor who plays him is. and of course RPattz and our favourite werewolf is also supre-duper hot too. Aro, Caius and Marcus are super-ugly though (no offense to whoever has Aro Marcus and Caius' part). The eyes are sooo red too! it's a bit too much, they should have dimmed it down a little. well, that's what i think.

here it is! the long awaited chapter 7!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

I followed Edward into his room, which was surprisingly tidy and there were no posters. So, Alice and Esme were right. He came up here to tidy his room and get rid of posters, that have nude girls on it. Of course he didn't have any pictures of me nude. I don't do that. I still have my dignity. I'm not like Vanessa Hudgens. The most cleavage showing pictures you can get of me, is in lingerie or a bikini, for Raphael Cien **(don't try to google him, he's made up by moi)**, and Victoria's secret. They want me as one of their Angels, but I couldn't. That would mean one of the current Angel's would loose their job. There can only ever be 5 Angels.

He has a huge CD collection. Honestly, the whole wall is filled with CDs. And the wall is quite big. He, like Alice, had a wall that is just glass, but there was a balcony behind it. There was a closet door, and a double door that looked a lot like Alice's design-studio double door. Wonder what's inside that? But no, I won't be nosy.

I sat down on the sofa in his room and took my Macbook air out. Edward sat down next to me and sighed. He ran his hand through his luscious hair and I felt like ruffling it. When I turned the laptop on, I remembered, my desktop picture was of me, Taylor M and Taylor Swift (I know a lot of Taylors) in the after party of a Gucci fashion show. Luckily I changed the picture into a picture of Misty (Taylor's rabbit) before he noticed the first picture.

"So…La mia Bella, what would like our wonderful story to be about?" Edward asked in a fake Italian accent. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, I was thinking, how about we do like, a variety of different genres. Like horror, comedy, romance and fantasy and in one." I suggested.

"Hmm….how about……Voldemort falls in love with nun, Maria from the Sound of Music (musical, which is veeeery boring, we were forced to watch it in a music lesson, shudder)." he suggested while throwing his back and laughing.

"Edward...erm…this is supposed to be original. Plus, we can't just take J. and whoever wrote the Sound of Music's ideas. That's copyright infringement." I told him.

"I was kidding about that. And I didn't even mean it like that. I meant, an evil wizard _like_ Voldemort."

"Get serious then. I don't have time for your stupid jokes, that are not even funny. I want this project over as soon as possible, so I don't have to work with you. And we can't work on it next week or this weekend." I glared at him.

"Why can't we work on it next week?" he asked.

"Because I'm not going to be in Forks. I'm going away because of personal reasons." I answered.

"Oh."

"Anyways, how about a tortured-soul, bloodsucking vampire, falls for a shy girl, that has messed up parents?" I suggested.

"That could get…..interesting."

I typed it into my laptop.

"So, the girl…..let's call her…..a modern name……Melanie, and the guys called…I'm thinking an olden days name would be best. He's supposed to have been born in the early 20th century. How about…no….Jacob?....no….Joseph? I've got it! Edward!" I giggled. He glared at me.

"NO! I'm not sponsoring my name, to a century-old bloodsucking vampire! No, no, no!"

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding! Jeez, chill! Ermmm……how about Blake? No….he doesn't sound the part."

I was still thinking when Edward suggested: "Why don't we call him James?"

"NO! Definitely not! James can be the bad guy. I'm not calling the main character James."

"Why do you have an aversion to the name James?"

"Because….that's my ex's name." I admitted. Who is still not over me, even though he has a very rich and kind of successful (well, she's only successful because of her father) girlfriend. But come on, what do you expect from me? His career was more important than me. Of course I would dump him.

"Oh. Then he's the bad guy!" he tried to cheer me up.

"Edward? Please?" I pouted and battered my eyelashes. His eyes grew wide. Why, I have no idea.

"What?" he said, seductively.

"Please? Can we use your name for the hero??? As in for the main character? And he'll be hot and all! You name is just perfect for him!" I pouted and battered my eyelashes.

He looked surprised at what I said. What was he thinking? "No way! I'm not sponsoring my name to a hundred year-old virgin!" he exclaimed.

My glare was interrupted by my Samsung Tocco (the phone I use for my celebrity contacts) blaring 'Papparazzi' (the song by Lady GaGa). I took the cell out of my bag and picked it up.

"_Hey Bella!" _Kyle Jayden's voice greeted me. By the way, Kyle is an A-list actor and a good friend.

"So I crossed your mind? This is my third day in Forks."

"_Don't be mad! I was busy! I was going to call you yesterday, but as soon as I got home, I crashed."_

"Busy partying at 'Dusk'?"

"_No! If I was partying at 'Dusk', I would definitely call you and go on about how much fun I'm having. 'City of Bones' shooting finished at 2am. Your step-dad is really annoying sometimes. He wants us actors to do the craziest things!"_

"Ha ha! I know I've seen Phil in action with Kristen (Steward), but it's better than school. You're so lucky you don't need to go to school."

"_Yeah, but, I still need to go to a fake school. A lot. Wearing uniforms."_

"At least you don't have to listen to teachers go on and on about boring shit. Can you believe it, I've already got an English project. I wouldn't mind much about the English project, but I've got to work with the most annoying guy ever."

"_Awww, poor Bella."_

"Anyways, I've gotta go, I'm at his, trying to think of ideas. So, bye Kev!"

"_Bye Bells!"_

I put the cell back into my bag, and turned to Edward.

"Please let's call him Edward? Can you not see what a perfect name that is?" I pouted.

"No." he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Ugh, fine…..I KNOW! ALEXANDER. The hot vampire will be called Alexander. It fits perfectly, better than Edward. The charaters' name will be Alexander , though he prefers Alex De Luca."

"At least he's not called Edward. What more characters will there be? How about his vampire family, is huge and all coupled up, which makes the humans think of incest. But it's not because they're not actually related." Edward said.

"Hmm. Yeah! That's a good idea. The father-figure is going to be called……wait I'll look in the internet for olden days names." I typed in google, 'olden days boys names'. I clicked on the first link that came up, it was in Yahoo! Answers, also for a story someone's writing. One of the answers was Darien and Ithuriel. That's when I knew. The father figure of the De Luca family will be called Darien De Luca and he originates from 17th century Italy. He was driven into the woods by his strictly catholic dad, where he was bitten by a vampire.

"THAT'S IT! The father-figure will be called Darien De Luca. But I think first, we need to get the facts about our vampires straight. But I'll just say they won't be stereotypical." I finally said.

"I think that name is perfect! But, what's wrong with stereotypical vampires? They're awesome!" Edward retorted.

"Eww. No. I mean, with stereotypical vampire the human has to have vampire blood in his bloodstream by biting one, not via, the vampire biting the human. If you know what I mean and burned by the sun is the most stupid myth ever, honestly. The garlic phobia is really stupid too, I mean it's garlic, so? Sleeping in coffins is even worse, how pathetic and childish is that?" I argued.

"You have a point there. When there are married vampire couples, or even the guy's girlfriend coming over, how do they fuck each other? Would they have sex in a coffin? How uncomfortable would that be?" he shuddered.

"Is sex all you boys ever think about? Ugh." I shuddered this time.

"No. But it's a very pleasurable thing to do, so it kinda does cross guys' minds." He informed me, while he ran his hand through his luscious hair.

"Asshole," I muttered. Guys. They're all the same. All the ever think of is sex and money James is a lot like that, which is why any hot woman will do and the hotter the woman the happier he is, sickening, I know. That's the reason he still wants me, but has Victoria instead. When we were still together, 2 months before our break-up, I walked in on him and Victoria making out in his penthouse (to think I wanted to give him a surprise), I kicked him where the sun never shines and kneed him in the gut, screamed at him a bit and stormed off. Later, he apologized and all, and explained how he attacked her (believable, but also debatable at the time). The point is, he would fuck anything with boobs, a mouth (I know what you're thinking. No I did not give him a blow-job, I was talking about the kissing) and hands. I wouldn't be surprised if he was seeing someone behind Victoria Henderson's back. Of course he is, but, the problem is, Victoria will think it's me. Like I would swallow my dignity like that? No. I wouldn't. Plus, I'm sure the only reason he's dating her is because her father is Liam Henderson, film producer and James is currently in that new film which will be out beginning of next year.

"Well, what will our vampire characteristics be? They still have to drink blood. I mean yeah, it's disgusting but if they didn't they wouldn't be vampires if they didn't drink blood." His voice ripped me off my thoughts.

"What? Oh! Yeah. They'll have to drink blood, but I think we should make them drink animal blood, instead of human blood, because they are, as in Gabriel's family, goody-two-shoes vampires. Otherwise Melanie won't like Alex. You know, she's a goody-two-shoes, that looks beautiful in her own way, her mom, urmm…..Kay, is really irresponsible and not exactly mom-like, so she's had to grow up faster than other kids her age." Okay, so that's me along time ago (2 years). My first 8 years of life I had to live with my mom, until dad wanted to have me live in Forks and I didn't mind much, so mom couldn't fight too much to keep me.

"Good idea! I think we should make the vampires nearly indestructible. Urm….the only way to kill a vampire is by……ripping the vampires limbs apart and burning the pieces. And…I know! Vampires can't sleep. They have agility, which means they can do everything reaaaally fast. And they are all really strong, as in they could lift a van with one hand!" Edward suggested.

"Yeah, that's good!" I complimented, "and, and……human drinking vampires have red eyes, animal drinking vampires have…….urmm…..urm…..gold eyes! And…..the thirstier the vampre is, the darker their eyes get! So the vampire characteristics are: red/gold eyes, agility, strength, immortality/almost indestructibility, hotness, vampires always just have to be hot, I know! Some special vampires can do special things! Like psychic-ness! Or empathy!"

"Yeah! Even if it makes them look like witches, but still it's not bad!"

It took us about 2 hours to get a plan of the whole story. A quick review would be, a shy, really kind girl called Mel (full name Melanie, but prefers to be called Mel) Jaffrey moves from Phoenix to Forks (Edward forced me to make her move to Forks *mental eye roll*) and meets the mysterious, really hot vampire, Alexander De Luca. They fall in love after a lot of things happen, but right after he brings her to meet his family, some other vampires turn up. James, Victoria and Laurent (apparently Edward's French cousin, whom he hates) appear. James wants to kill her, along with Victoria, coz they in for a big game (again Edward's idea) with Alex's family (more like fight).

Mel's family: mother—Kay (full name Kaylee) Derrick, step-dad—Phil Derrick, father—Terry Jeffrey

Alex's vampire family: mother, for all intents and purposes (faiap)—Helen De Luca, father, faiap—Darien De Luca, brother, faiap—Emerson De Luca, sister, faiap—Alicia De Luca, sister, faiap—Veronica (people she's sociable to call her Vera) Anthony, Jesse Anthony.

Main charcters:

Mel—long, auburn hair, pale skin, chocolate-brown eyes, medium height, stubborn, has not got much of a fashion sense, shy and very kind and martyr-like.

Alex—luscious black hair, very vampire-pale, gold eyes, tall, the perfect man you ever dreamed of. He can read whatever is going through your head. In fact he can read everyone's mind, except Mel.

Helen— shoulder-length mahogany hair, gold eyes, v. pale, medium height, very kind and is like a supre-mom.

Darien—compassionate, doctor, very wise, v. pale, very hot (but George Clooney kind of hot), blonde, gold eyes, but you would ever only think of him as a dad. Married to Helen.

Emerson—very, very big (as in the muscle and tallness department), a really cute hunk, v. pale, immature and has brown hair, gold eyes. Taken by Vera.

Alicia—short, pixie-like, short dark brown hair, olive skin, psychic (can see the immediate future as soon as someone made the decision), shopping obsessed and awesome best friend of Mel's. Jess's wife (but to humans they're just girlfriend/boyfriend)

Vera—tall, golden-blonde, gold eyes, absolutely gorgeous, vain, shallow, bitchy. But if she's at your side or if she's your friend you have her absolute loyalty. She is a great friend, to her friends, but not to random people. In love with Emerson.

Jesse—very hot, blonde, has the power of empathy, which means he can feel what other people feel, and can change the feelings too. Gold eyes, struggles most as an animarian (vampires that drink animal-blood) vampire. Mysterious and quite. Loved and in love with Alicia.

**(in case somebody didn't make the connection yet, this is just twilight with different names and appearances.)**

"Ermm…how about you write the first two chapters and…..I'll write the 3rd and 4th chapter?" Edward suggested as soon as we knew how the story would process.

"Sure! But now I have to go home. My Dad'll be home soon." I told him.

"Oh. Okay. I'll show you to the door." Edward offered and I accepted.

When we got to the hallway (corridor or whatever you want to call in), when he stopped me: "You better tell Alice going, she going to bite my ear off if you went without saying anything to her."

I raised my eye-brows at him, while he knocked at Alice's door.

The door flung open and a very excited looking girl greeted us: "Bella! Edward. Bella, come in! Edward, bye bye!" she dragged me into the room and shut the door into Edward's face, all in 1 second.

"Come in, come in! Now, I wanted to give make sure of the shopping dates, and give you a tour of the clothes, I designed and made, even though I gave you a tour of this room already, I didn't show you all of my stuff. Of course after that you have to tell me all about New York! 5th avenue is my favorite place of all in NYC! And what school was like! Was it anything like Forks? Oh my Gosh!" she said all of that in one breath, taking about 5 seconds.

"Alice! Stop talking! Calm! Deep breaths! You can talk a lot! As much as I would lurve to stay, I have to go. My dad will come home soon, and I have to make dinner seeing as the other option is ordered pizza. And I really shouldn't be taking in that much calories, because when I do have ordered pizzas, they're always extra-cheese and other stuff that has a lot of calories in, and they tend to be quite hard to burn off, when you're in Forks and can't be bothered to join any kind of Gym or anything fitness. The only way I'm going to be burning off calories now, is in PE, which is in school." I said.

"You can't go yet!" Alice protested.

"But I have to."

"Oh." She said a bit glum, but cheered up instantly, "Well, let's see what Mom says to that!" she dragged me downstairs to the kitchen, where Esme was cooking…..sniff……lasagna. And it smelt really good. Ahh.

"Mom! Izzy is saying she's got to go home now!" Alice said, looking a bit sad.

"What? Be—Izzy? Are you already going home? No! No way! You are staying for dinner! You can't just go without staying for dinner!"

"Guys! I'll be right back!"Alice said, and left me here alone with the wrath of Esme.

"But, Esme! I have to go home and make dinner for Dad! He can't cook, except readymade stuff, that you put in the micro-wave." I protested.

"I will hear none of it! I'm sure he'll be able to manage! You just call him and tell him you can't make it until after dinner. You are staying! And that's final. Don't make me lock the doors, so you can't get out. Coz I will do that, don't think I wouldn't." she scolded.

"Is there a point in arguing with you?" I asked, already knowing I'd have stay. When Esme wants something she gets it.

"No."

"Ugh. Fine." I gave up.

"Great! Alice! Bell—Izzy is staying! Come and get her before she bolts! And give her phone she's going to call her dad!" while Esme was talking, Alice sauntered into the room and dragged me up-stairs.

Alice is actually really nice when you get to know her. Kay, so I never said she wasn't nice, just that I didn't know her that well. I was too shy to say anything other than 'hello' when she greeted me. Plus I never saw her much, except some classes, but we never sat anywhere near each other.

* * *

How did y'all like t???????? was it good was it bad? please tell me in a review! the next chapter should be good though. some truth or dare and some other awesome stuff! please tell me how you all liked this chapter! please????? they make me want to write at times, when I can't be bothered and do other stuff!


	8. MUST READ DONT CLOSE TAB WITHOUT READING

Authors Note—**MUST READ!!! DON'T JUST CLOSE THE TAB/WINDOW WITHOUT READING THIS OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE** (jk….may be)

Guys I'm sooooooo sorry! I really really am. I know I should have told you earlier and shit, but I guess I forgot and didn't want to read all the reviews cursing me lol. Well, you see I can't post the next chapter until next month or so……now, of course you want to know why. Well, you see I'm going to boarding school tomorrow. Yeah, terrible isn't? But what can I do?

I doubt I'm gna get any time to write more chapters and that's shit I know. I feel really horrible that I'm having to start posting after such long times. Like every month or less, because I'm coming home only every month. It's still hard to believe I'm going….tomorrow. I tried to get a chapter done today, but it's not happening (you can blame my brain).

The boarding school I'm going to is a really strict one so you can't take your laptop with you. I think they're worried we'll start doing shit on the internet (a lot like my parents) when we're supposed to be asleep. Yeah, it's that bad. Oh well, I will miss you all sooooooo much. So as a treat chocolate for EVERYONE that likes this fic, don't worry I will update though…..eventually.

Bye!!!!

~dazzlingnsparkling


	9. Chapter 8

Hiya guys! I missed y'all sooooo much! but boarding school's awesome too! oh my gosh, we do the craziest things! we even had a huge PJ party kinda thing, lucky me, i went to bed before everyone else, they goty propa told off, coz we were singing YMCA around the corridors really loudly in our very embarrasing PJ's but we were too hyper to care, lolz. good times.

And what else can i say, I LOVE U GUYS 2 BITS! I GOT SOO MANY REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 83 reviews!!! nearly on 100!!! to the people that are reading my Twilight's been chrmed story, yh, ermm....well you see, the chapter was sooo long that i kinda erm...wrote half of the chapter and couldn't be bothered to finish it off....i would finish it off, but i'm going back tomorrow, so....yh.

I hope you like this chapter and ENJOY!! (juicy fun in truth or dare on it's way!)

* * *

Chapter 8

Alice sat me down in the utility area, or whatever you want to call it, and thrust me a cordless phone.

"Here, call your dad! I'm coming right back!" with that she sauntered off somewhere.

So I did what she told me to. I called the police station and told Dad, that I wouldn't be able to come home until after dinner. He was okay with it, the second I told him about me and Mom knowing Esme.

A few minutes after I finished talking to Dad, Alice came back. With Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward behind her. What the hell? Did she have to invite the whole 'popular' crowd over? This will end in one word, disaster.

"There you are! As soon as Emmett, Jazz and Rose found out that Mom was making lasagna, they decided to come over. You know, Mom's lasagna is loved by everyone." Giggled Alice.

"Urm….Hey, everyone. You probably know me, I'm Be—I mean Izzy." I smiled awkwardly at the new-comers.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

"I work with her for an English project." Edward explained, while everyone took a seat.

"Edward, you can't be serious. Her? This is a waste of your time. I know you love challenges, but this will take longer than usual. I can guarantee you that." Rosalie told Edward. What the hell were they talking about? It's definitely not about our English project, or is it?

"Rose, can you at least try to be polite? At the least?" Jasper asked Rosalie irritated.

"So this is Izzy? You are so like that duck or chicken thing from that fairy tail! The ugly chick, or was it the ugly duckling, that turned into the beautiful swan? It's actually really ironic seeing as your second name is Swan." Laughed Emmett.

"Emmett! You are so rude!" Alice sounded shocked.

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it. I know how bad I used to look. I had a really shitty non-fashion sense, as my best friend Taylor would say, **(hee hees, I got that from Aphrodite in House of Night, for anyone that's read the series) **and loads more stuff that made me not exactly attractive. But it was alright, because not everyone was as shallow as _some people_ that live here." I said, meaning the popular folk of Forks High, who are as shallow as hell.

"You're right; there are some really shallow people here. Some of these are in this room, but I'm not naming names." Jasper chuckled, looking at Rosalie and Edward, who glared at him in return.

"Anyways, LET's PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Alice screamed.

"Ouch, Alice, my ears are sensitive!" Edward shouted, plugging his ears.

"I agree there." I muttered, while Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

"Oh yeah! Alice, better explain the rules to Izzy!" Emmett suggested.

"It's truth or dare, I know how to play that." I snapped.

"Yes, but you don't know the Forks way to play it, do you? Well, it's basically, you need a bottle, we decide whose turn it is like that. Which Emmett or Edward will get now." She looked at both, of them after a lot of staring at them, Edward got up and went into the mini-kitchen. "And the rules are, you have to start out really, really mild. Like the first one, could be dare, which will be something really easy like opening and closing that window over there." She pointed at a window, "But as game goes on the truths and the dares get harder and harder. It's not much different but it's our version of Truth or Dare. Edward, have you found an empty bottle!?!?!" Alice shouted to Edward. Ouch, she can shout so loud, it hurts my ears.

"Yeah, I'm back! And I've got a bottle." He held up an empty Pepsi bottle.

"Great, I'll turn it first! Come on everyone!" Alice shouted again. We all sat in a circle in the free area of the room (where there was space).

"Alice, please stop shouting." Rosalie requested. But Alice just ignored her and spun the bottle.

So the bottle landed on me (not in literal sense).

"Izzy! Truth or Dare?" Alice asked me.

"Erm…Truth."

"Well. I can't think of anything really easy! Ermm…..What hair product do you use? It's really soft and silky." Okay, that one is really easy.

"It's called _Bonita_, and if you're going to look for it, I don't think you'll find it. My styli—I mean my hair-dresser gave it to me. I don't know where she got it from." After I said that, I turned the bottle. It landed on Emmett.

"Emmett! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Umm…..I dare you to act like Jessica and Lauren for the rest of the game." I dared. He looked at me, his face in a mask of horror.

"You like, so like, caNOT make me like, do that! I like, will not be able to like, stay like that throughout like, the whole game. You just like have to kidding." Emmett scoffed and everyone burst out in laughter. Even Rosalie was laughing.

"No, like! I'm not kidding!" I smiled.

"Fine. I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic is fantastic you can brush my hair and dress me everywhere imagination, life is a creation. I'm a Barbie let's go party ah ah ahhh-yeah. I'm a Barbie let's go party uuuouuu uuuuooouuu. I don't know anymore."He said in a monotone. By this time everyone was ROTFL.

"Jasper, why do you even know these lyrics?" I said between laughter.

"Rosalie had a huge obsession over Barbie till she was 12, which resulted her listening to that damned song, full volume that you could hear it perfectly from my room. I've had to listen to it so much that I actually know a bit of the lyrics. Those times were terrible. But it hasn't got much better, now she always listens to Pussycat dolls, Britney Spears and other people like that." He groaned.

"Hey! Don't say anything about Nicole, Kim, Jess, Ashley, Melody and Britney! They are all awesome people and awesome singers!" I defended my friends. I don't hang out with them, but they're all still real awesome!

"Exactly, what you listen to isn't that much better. Ugh, I don't know how you can stand rap all the time." Rosalie glared at her brother. I was surprised she agreed with me, for once.

"Bella, you sound like you know them." Edward observed.

"Yeah. I've met them a couple of times. They're great!"

"You have met the Pussycat dolls and Britney Spears???" Rosalie screeched.

"Yeah…so?" I said slowly.

"N-Nothing. It's just really cool that you met them and all." She said, then flipped her golden hair and said, "Jazz turn the bottle already."

"I am, I am, jeez, don't get so jealous, Rose. You've met Britney Spears once haven't you?" Jasper laughed as he spun the bottle, totally ignoring Rosalie's glare. It was Alice's turn.

"Truth or Dare, sweetheart?" Jasper asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I choose Truth."

"Hmmm…..what shall I ask you? I already know most of it all. Ermm…..would you say yes if Jackson Rathbone asked you out?" he asked her seriously. Emmett complained about how easy that question was.

"Well, what can I say? Hmm….no, even if he _is_ as awesome and incredible as you." she kissed Jasper cheekily on his nosetip. He just grinned, while nearly everyone else rolled their eyes, I just thought it was really cute.

"Okay, it's my turn to spin the bottle! Oooh! Bells! It's you're turn! Truth or Dare?" Alice squealed and asked me.

Seeing as I love dares (gets me into huge trouble, but I get away with it seeing as I'm Bella) and I chose dare.

Alcie grinned, in this really evil way, that I started to regret the decision to choose dare: "Well, Belle, I dare you to…make out with Edward for..not too long not too short…3 minutes! With tongues and everything! I would have made you do 10 minutes, but then, I'm not allowed to yet. Game rules." Shit, shit shit. Why oh why?

"Alice…what the—" Edward started protesting. Some time I ago, I'm sure he was asking me out. Oh well, I don't know why I'm disappointed though. I guess I just like having attention at times, which I don't think is a good thing.

"Edward, shut up, it's a dare. You can't do anything about it, so sit still and let her kiss ya." Alice said annoyed.

"Alice, I will murder you, while you're sleeping and make it look like suicide." I glared at Alice while making my way to where Edward was sitting.

"I love you too!" Alice grinned.

Edward looked quite eager. Ugh. Why me? Why does the world hate me? Well, technically the world doesn't hate me, quite the opposite, but whatever, they don't even know me, if they did, they'd hate me. So yeah they hate me. But some people don't. Like people I know, personally probably don't hate me, but some I do know, do hate me. And loads of people that don't know me hate me too. But not everyone. So basically half of the world hates me and half doesn't. But one quarter of the people that don't know me don't hate me. Even though they don't know me so they actually do hate me? And loads of people I know hate but don't tell me and some do.

Okay, this making my head hurt, how many time did I say the word hate?

Back to the point. "I'm counting from…NOW", Alice said looking at the D&G watch on her wrist.

I put my mouth on his, and I was surprised when this electricity kind of thing went through us. I could feel his hot mouth against mine, and I realized, I liked it. He was a really, really good kisser, no wonder the girls in our school loved him. What the hell am I saying? Have I gone completely crazy? Well, even if he does kiss well, doesn't mean I have to like him right? So it's okay, really to like him kissing me. I was actually really enjoying this. And I didn't feel like stopping, honestly.

All that fun shattered when Alice said: "Okay that's enough. Stop, unless you would like to keep going, but please do it somewhere else, at this point the groping usually starts, and that's really not something I'd like see my brother do. The mental images are not nice." Emmett and Jasper chuckled at that.

I reluctantly tore myself off him. Don't want to make it look like I want him, dyagetme. I could see he wanted more too, but tough luck to him I guess.

"Isabelle, it's your turn to spin the bottle now." Rosalie pointed out as I sat back down to my seat red-faced.

I spun and ironically enough, it landed on Edward Cullen. No kidding.

"Truth or Dare, Edward?" I asked him, while thinking of questions and dares. What could I make him do, or answer for that matter?

"Erm…dare." He said confidently. What could I do? What would be funny? Should I make a private joke out of this? I mean, one that most of the other people of this room wouldn't really get?

"I know! I could have given you a harder one, but seeing as we're not out shopping I'll give you an easier one. I will give you a number, and you will call it. You will give that person the most romantic marriage proposal you can think of. Here's the number and use your cell and make your number anonymous.I wouldn't want him to call the police and track you down. That would just be disaster." I got my cell out and wrote down his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Edward.

EPOV

"This isn't a girl you're making me call is it?" I asked Bella uncertainly before dialing the number.

"Nope." She smiled at me, her beautiful smile.

"Please don't let it be Mike Newton." I muttered, while dialing the number.

"Well, that's one thing you don't need to be worried about. It would be funny, but this is way funnier for me, but you could say that you are Mike Newton, if he asks. And oh yeah, start by saying 'I heard by trustable sources that you were gay, despite what you told your girlfriend, so I wanted to ask…' okay? And remember to put it on speaker, we all would like to listen in, I hope you don't mind" she said, smirking.

"Fine." I said and put it on speaker.

After about two rings this person picked their phone up and started shouting: _"If it's another one of you girls, I. Am. Not. Interested. How many times do I have to say I'm taken, by another bitch. I'm flattered and all but no—"_he stopped talking when I started talking. I think I heard that voice somewhere. It sounds so familiar, but it's not anyone from our school.

"Erm..Hello." I said.

"_Oh phew! You're not one of those girls! Anyways, who is this?"_ the voice asked relieved. I don't think he's gonna be relieved for long? And what girls was he talking about.

"I'm Mike, short for Michael Newton. And I was thinking—" I was cut off this time.

"_Wait are you by any chance related to this person I hear about loads? Isaac Newton? That math obsessed person? Or was it science whatever, I can't remember all that. I didn't even finish highschool." _Okay, what kind of person did Bella make me talk to? How stupid can somebody be, that they don't call Isaac Newton mathematician, instead they call him a math person? But I couldn't say anything, remember, I'm Mike Newton, who is stupid?

"No. I've never even heard of Isaac Newton? Anywayz, I didn't call to discuss my second second name Newton with you. So…..erm…..I heard from a very dependable source…that er…you're single—" he interrupted again.

"_I am NOT single, as much as I'd like to be! Ermm…which I so don't! I mean I'm loving life with my erm…sexy girlfriend! She's great in bed! Hehehe, though someone does beat her—I mean nobody beats her!"_ there was nervous laughter from the speaker. Wow, calm down. From the corner of my eyes I saw Bella's eyebrows shoot up and blink. Her eyes grew and her lips formed a smirk. What is that all about?

"Erm..in my sense you're single, seeing as you don't really like the girl, or is it a boy?—" again cut off. What is it with this guy?

"_How far behind in reality are you? Do ever turn the TV on? But then again……ARE YOU SUGGESTING I'M DATING A TRANSSEXUAL???"_ I got scared there and looked at Bella, who was trying to stop laughing (along with everyone else in then room). She thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Urm…yeah. So she's not a transsexual? I'm sorry for my mistake, but back to what I wanted to ask you. I know how lonely you are. How much you don't really like your girlfriend. I understand, at times I feel like that too. But now I've found my soulmate, I cannot be bothered with girls anymore, and you don't have to either. Together we could do everything! I would never leave your side, I know of the little we've talked that you are the one! Please marry me! " I said, with a very disgusted expression on my face. I'm surprised he didn't interrupt my speech. This dare is killing me. How can I pretend to be gay? I love boobs too much!

"_AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER EVER CALL ME AGAIN AND IF YOU TELL THE PRESS ANYTHING YOU'VE JUST TOLD ME I WILL CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!!!!!" _and he hung up. The minute everyone heard the phone click, they started laughing their heads off.

"Oh my Gosh! Eddie!!! I shoulda made you do this earlier! Wait till the school finds out about this!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, you dare and I will make every single girl in Forks, hate you!" I warned him.

"I don't care! I've got Rosie! I don't need any other Forks girl! Plus, they'll think you're gay and won't take you seriously!" Emmett laughed.

"Izzy, who was that? He sounded like he thought he was famous. He was going on about the press and fangirls." Jasper asked me, when he could talk normally again.

"Well, he does get harassed by fangirls quite a lot. And he is famous, as much as I hate to say it." I told him.

"Who is it, and how did you get his number?" Rose asked suspisciously.

BPOV

"Well, I can't tell you who it is, but I'll tell you where I got the number from….my friend's colleague's friend's friend's mother's husband's stepdaughter, knows the guy pretty well. My friend's colleague's friend's friend—who is also my friend in a way—knows her stepdad's stepdaughter. I've met the stepdaughter quite a few times. She's the person that personally knows him so I got his number from her. When I told her we just needed the number for a prank she gave in. Before you ask this prank has been planned since ages, but we never got to do it. But you people came along and I got this opportunity!" I explained. Okay this is the translation into plain English and with names: my friend (Chace Crawford)'s colleague (Leighton)'s friend (Taylor M.)'s friend (me!)'s mother's (Mom/Renee Dwyer)'s husband (Phil Dwyer)'s stepdaughter (me again!!).

"That makes my head hurt!" Emmett complained.

Suddenly Esme's voice rang out of that walkie-talkie thing on the table: "_Kids, dinner's ready! Come down!"_

Everyone bolted down, even Rosalie, who I thought was either bulimic or anorexic. Everyone except Alice. I was slowly getting up and head for the door, until Alice stopped me by saying: "Belle, you have to tell me who that was. Who did you make Edward confess his gay love to? I recognize that voice. What's his name? This is very important! It's about life and death." This is either her being melodramatic, she heard his voice in one of his movies or she actually met him once. But how would she meet James Tracker?

* * *

who guessed it was James from the beginning? haha i made it kinda obvious didn't i? now I know this is kind of a cliff hanger and you're going to have to wait 2 months for the next time i update, but don't worry it's not really that bad of a secret she's got.

yh, and the bad news is.....next update is probably in 2 months! I'm sorry, but yh. I think i mentioned this in the paragraph above, but whteva.

i hope u like and u better give me feedback/review! because, it would be nice to see 260 memails in my mailbox again (yh no kidding, it took me daaays to read them all, okay half of them i didn't even read but still! You know!I will miss you all DEARLy and REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

okay, i changed my mind....basically a chnage in the plot, so basically it _is_ a big bad secret Alice has got and it's probably gonna make a huuuuge difference in loaaads of things in the plot, but i still have everything planned out. so don't worry, i know how it'll all go.

and i am really sorry for not updating for sooo long, but i did warn ya'll, right? anywayz i m bck 4 da hols and i m dead excited :D 2 weekz! pray that i get 2 write another chapter, b4 i go bck!:D

oh yh, thank u all soooomuch for all the reviews! 114! and i'm only on the 9th chapter! talk about getting me ecstatic!

anywayz i don't wna bore yous with ma boring babble, so here ya go and enjoy!:D

* * *

Chapter 9

_Previously on Then and Now_

"_You really have to tell me. I know that voice I need to know who that is. This is about life and death. I really need to know who Edward just confessed his gay love to." Alice said in serious tone. She's either being melodramatic or she really does know James Tracker._

Now

"Erm…Alice…I'm sorry I can't…I…er….promised someone…."I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"I'll promise not to tell anyone. Honestly, I can keep secrets! I just really need to know!" she said in desperation.

"Ermm…Alice! Everyone's waiting for us! We should go eat! The foods gonna get cold!" I said my escape-line and sprinted downstairs. I hope she doesn't bring this up again. If she does, I have no idea what to do or what to say, or what to do.

Well dinner was brilliant, especially the food, I don't think I've ever tasted any better lasagna. I need her to teach me her secret recipe. So basically, I met Esme's husband and Alice, Emmett and Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen. I've met the guy before….yeah, from all those times at the hospital, I'd go there, practically every 2 weeks, sometimes less. When you hang around with Jake, Embry and Leah, well, prematurely riding motorbikes illegally (even though my dad's a chief police) at the age of 14 does tend to result some concussions, broken arms and broken legs. Of course my dad had no idea, or he'd have probably had a heart attack. It didn't help that I was accident prone (it toned down, now that I can walk across a flat surface), so visiting the hospital was a regular thing.

But Dr. Cullen rarely treated me but I know him anyways, coz I went to the hospital so much.

"Isabella Swan? I remember you! Every other week you turned up in the waiting area with a broken bone or a head injury." He chuckled as he talked.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen. I remember you too! Always on the way to some kinda operation." I said and he laughed and told me to call him Carlisle.

Dr Cullen, I mean Carlisle is an awesome guy. But the thing I don't understand, Esme and Carlisle are such great people, how did Edward Cullen end up as such an ass and a jerk? Oh well, some things on this earth, I'll never understand.

I was avoiding Alice all evening, for obvious reasons. I was glad when Edward volunteered to guide me to my car. But then I remembered the Dare aka the Kiss we shared earlier. Okay, this is going to be awkward with Edward. He hee get it? Awkward Edward, it rymes.

"So…umm…thanks…and..er…remember to do what I told you to about the story" I said awkwardly, while I felt my cheeks burn.

"Bella, forgive Alice. Please. She gets a bit OTT when it comes to dares…so, Yeah." He was apologizing for his sister.

"Um…I gues it's okay, I forgive her. It only a dare anyways." I murmured while looking down.

"Bella," suddenly, Edward's joking manner vanished and he became dead serious.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered as he looked down shamefaced. As the words left his mouth I was shocked. I was shocked to hear those words come out…from him.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? What are you sorry for? It's not like you can even remember what you're supposed to be sorry for." I scoffed. My embarrassment had turned from shock to anger.

"I can, actually. I'm sorry for that time I tripped you when we were 13. I'm sorry for annoying you all those times in class and mocking you, your hair, your clothes. I'm sorry for pushing you in the school-corridors. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings every time I mocked you. I'm sorry for all those times I talked about you behind your back. Trust me, I regret it all." He looked at me and I could actually see tears in his eyes. I was standing in front of a guy, the soccer captain of Forks High, with tears in his eyes. I had made a guy, especially a player cry. Man, I feel tough now. But that wasn't enough. I may not be the best actor, but I've got quite a few friends, that act professionally.

"A few words of sorry, and teary eyes aren't enough, for all those years of bullying. You're lucky I'm not a snitch and that I didn't tell my dad about it. It's true that your bullying, the rest of your posse's bullying didn't really touch me much. But it didn't stop me from hating you all. Because that is what I felt, every time I looked at you, I hated you. I know I don't care much, what people think but, your…gang just tried to destroy me..and…you expect me to just forgive you? Just like that. Well, guess what it doesn't work like that. You need to deserve forgiveness. An das far as I know you don't deserve it, yet." I let it all out. And at the end tears were streaming down my face. And seeing as I hated people see me cry, I quickly got in my car and slammed the door.

"Bella? By the way, I won't say I'm sorry for hitting on you, because I wouldn't mean it, and I would do it again and again." He said locking his emerald eyes onto my brown ones.

"Doesn't change anything." I ripped my gaze away from his and drove off.

Okay, now I really need something to distract me from this mess.

"_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you sweep off her feet lead her to the stairwell, this ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before, now you let me down, and it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now." _blared out of my cell.

"Hello."

"_Hey Bella!"_ Alice's voice said perkily out of the phone. Crap, why did I have to give her my number?

"Hey, Alice." I replied.

"_What's wrong, Bella?" _she asked concerned.

**APOV**

"_Hello."_Bella voice said in a mono-tone.

"Hey Bella!" I replied happily. She wouldn't talk to me in the house, she has to talk to me now. Unfortunately, there's the possibility of her hanging up……nah, she's too polite for that.

"_Hey, Alice."_ she replied, but her voice seemed really upset about something. Oh no, something happened between Izzy and Edward. Now both are moody and on the verge of tears. I can't do comforting, that's Jasper. Oh well, I'll try, poor girl, Edward probably tried to hit on her yet again.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked concerned.

"_Nothing's wrong….why would anything be wrong? Everything's perfectly fine like the rest of my not-so-fairytale life. Just like in Cinderella 3, or 2, no, it's the third one, at the beginning where they sing about this, oh-so-perfect year, but then they speak too soon and everything backfires and goes all wrong becoz that stepmother person got that wand, which that annoyingly pinky wannabe-oh-so-perfect-year stepsister steals, coz she doesn't have a life of her own or something like that…ugh…at least at the end Cinderella got her happily ever after with those weird, but cute mouse friends, and that Prince Charming"_ as Bella was going on, don't get me wrong I was listening to her, but I also heard my brother next door saying thing like "_the onetime I'm actually sorry and apologize, she won't accept. Is this Karma or what! Ugh Jasper, you're not helping_!" so I leaned my ear (the one not occupied by a phone) against the wall so I had like, a little nighttable under me, as I inched to the side to get a better hear, and then I heard Erdward's angry tone go to an annoyingly whiny tone _"It's not fair! Why oh why did I have to do all this! Just because of her! That bitch! Who wasn't even worth it! And she wasn't even in my league! What was wrong with me! Why did I listen to her! Yet again, you're doing the opposite of helping! You're supposed to be the empathetic one! The one who calms people down. Remember and you make them feel better."_Is he talking about Izzy? She's sooo far from being a bitch! Anger boiled inside me, what it wrong with my brother's brain???

" –who doesn't even have a name. Is that what I'm gonna get? A guy with no name? Ugh I should have known. At the end I'd end up with a guy with no name, an imaginary guy with no name, basically nobody. But then again I'm only 17….but still! But then again, why would I get a guy with no name? I'm not blonde, the one haircolor I refused to die my hair in. And I don't have mouse and bird friends, I mean don't get me wrong, I love animals, but last time I had a hamster it died out of starvation. That is why the cat we have is taken care of by the housekeeper and my mom. But that's a whole other story for another day—"

Then I heard Jazz's voice a bit quiter, because he doesn't shout when not needed _"Well, what am I supposed to say! I mean, at the end of the day, you have to realize you were an asshole and I'm sorry to say, but you still are. I mean you did all this because of blonde." And then Edward's voice came back "I know! Stop rubbing it in my face! This is about the first time I've felt guilty for not treating a teenage girl the right way! Give me good tips instead of telling how badly I messed up!" _Blonde? Blond, blonde……who? Oh yeah! Now I remember! Aww! Jazzy is soo sweet! He just knows who is worth empathizing with and who is not.

So this is why they are both in such a bad mood? He apologized for being an asshole, and from what it sounds like didn't forgive him.

"—Oh yeah, I don't even have step-sisters or stepmoms. I have a stepdad who is pretty cool, doesn't come even close to the amazingness my dad has but it's more than I've asked for. So there's an impossibility of me not getting that fairy, oh phew. It's too much drama. Oh whatever—" she was still talking? Wow. I don't think even I talk this much, okay, that's a big fat lie, I do. Wait is she talking about Cinderella?

I inched a little bit to the right, to listen to the conversation next-door as it was fading. I inched a little bit more and………."Arghh! Shit crap Ouch!" My thigh! I fell and the edge of the nighttable hit my upper thigh and Ouch! It hurts. But luckily it's not bleeding, just a little bruise. Ugh, I can't wear that really cute D&G skirt anymore, I guess that's what I get for eavesdropping. But then again…concealer? No, this is my thigh….anywayz back to point!

A knock came from Edward's room _"Are you okay?"_Jasper shouted from next-door.

"I'm fine! It's nothing! Jazzy-hun!! I'm absolutely fiiiine!" I bet he's gonna come here to check on me now. _"Jazzper! No!!! I need you here! She's bloody fine!" _I heard Edward's voice yell and then Jazzy-boo. _"Nooooo! Aliiii! Honey!! I'm sorry I can't come! Edward is sitting on me, preventing and stopping me!!!!"_

"_Who are you talking to? What's Jaazyun? What was that crashing sound followed my 'Shit, crap ouch'? Are you okay? What happened? Does it hurt?"_ she enquired.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about, I deserved it anyway, karma always comes back at you. I just hit my thigh, with the corner of the nighttable. Anyways, assward apologized to you?" I asked her in anticipation.

"_Yes, so you've been gossiping about me. So what did he tell you? I accepted straight away?" _she asked, bitterly.

"No! He didn't say anything like that. In fact he didn't even tell me. I just found out…somehow."I admitted sheepishly.

"_So somebody was watching us? And now you all start a big gossip about how somebody said sorry. How typical Forks High."_ She spat.

"No! It was nothing like that! I don't gossip, I just hear the latest news! I don't gossip. I just tend to know everything that's going on, I don't pass it on. The only reason I know this is because my brother's room is right next door and his voice is abnormally loud. Ooops…erm oh fine! There's no point in denying it…I was eavesdropping. But don't worry this incident is so not gonna leak out to the whole school." I blurted everything out.

"_You eavesdropped Edward telling all his friends? And you think the whole school won't find out about this?? Let alone the media, the whole world! He's probably gonna go around now, telling everybody I happily accepted his apologies and even asked him out."_ She stated, accusingly. Her assumptions are seriously pissing me off now.

"Bella, I don't think you know what kind of person Edward Cullen is. He may be an asshole, a player, an idiot, but he doesn't do gossiping, spreading rumours and slandering. I think you got him mixed up with Mike Newton. Edward is an asshole, not a bitchhole. And he wasn't telling everyone about the incident, he was asking his best friend advice on how you would accept his sorries. Did you know, he never ever asks for forgiveness, the only people I've seen his say sorry to is our parents and our grandparents, and I've been living with his for 11 years now. He doesn't easily feel sorry. And he only says sorry when he really really feels remorse. He did something he never really does, no wonder he's walking up and down his room, thinking what he did wrong. He doesn't usually feel remorse for something, except if he did something to family. I know he's big headed, but yeah! I eman when I heard he apologized, I fell and hit my thigh against the corner of my nighttable. I'm sure you're probably thinking he does this to any girl he's trying to hit on. But that's exactly it he would never ever say sorry to a girl if he just wanted to hit on her. So just so you know, your acceptance means a lot to him. That's all I have to say." I pressed the end call button as hard as I could.

Woo. This is the first time I had to stick up for Edward. Ususally he doesn't need it, coz people don't really say shit about him.

Okya..I feel bad now. I mean what was my need of giving Izzy this big lecture, hell, my brother soooo does not deserve forgiveness. Serves him right for being an asshole. But then I had to stick up for my almost twin (he's not my real twin, coz we have different parents and he's a week older than me, oh yeah, never mind the fact that he looks absolutely nothing like me except the green eyes).

Okay, I'll call Izy again. It kept ringing and ringing.

"_Hello? Tally, wait a minute. Hello?" _Bella sounded upset as she spoke.

"Izzy! I'm so sorry for having a go at you! Hell! I understand now! He does not, absolutely no deserve you forgiving him! I guess he's my brother and I have to kinda stick up for him….or I was just PMS-ing.." I quickly apologized, remorsefully.

"_Chill! It's okay! I get how you feel. It's not like I wouldn't stick up for my colleagues, when somebody who didn't know then started making assumptions. As much as I don't like some of them, we're still like one big family."_

"Collegues? Do you work?"

"_Erm..no! I mean they're my classmates. No, actually scratch that. I erm..had a part-time job…erm…I was doing photography. Extra curriculum activities, you know. It looks good in college apps..and it's fun" _after she said that, I heard some laughter in the background, but it was like from another cell, with it's volume really high. This girl is dodgy…she's got something she hiding….and I'm determined to find out.

"Anyways, what I called you for…don't forgive Edward so fast, in fact let him suffer, it'd do him some good. And hopefully make him less bigheaded" I suggested.

"_Yeah, I was thinking of something like. Er…Alice, hold on a minute, I've got another phonecall on hold."_ She said before I heard her exclaim _"Oii, midget, I'll call you after I get back home, we'll video chat..and I'm driving with two phones in both my hands."_ After I heard a bit of ruffling she came back and said, _"I'm back!"_ I could hear a grin in her face.

"Izzy, I need to talk to you about something really serious." I begged.

"_What is it?"_ she asked, cautiously and slow.

"Well, basically, since you have been avoiding me at the house, I'll tell you here." And then I started whispering, "Basically, I really need to know about the guy, you made Edward talk to. I really need to know." I whisper-begged, because some certain

"_I'm so sorry! I've gotta go now! Byee! See you tomorrow in school!"_ she quickly said.

"Bella!" I shouted, but she'd already put the phone down. I really need to know though!

She will tell me, I'll make her. And when I get my hands on him, he won't know what he got himself into. That Bastard.

* * *

how did yous like it!?! well i hope u lurrved it! u might b propa confused right now, but u'll get whts going on soon in the next few chapters.

oh yah! ermm....basically in our english assesment we had 2 write the beginning of a book, basically da 1st chapter, tht or u had 2 write a full short story, seeing as i knew i was hopeless at writing a full short story, i wrote the 1st chapter of the story, itz called 'Deceived' and i'm thinking of writing the rest of the story, but i don't know if its worth it, so i'm thinking of putting it in the beginning of the next chapter, now, of course, i can't just do that if u all aren't interested, so i need advice, if u all want the first chapter of 'Deceived' in the beginning or end of the next chapter, then just review me and tell me! pleaaase? alll u have to do is mention it in ur reveiw...please? thank u soo much, if i do decide to finish it, in a few years time, u'll see it on fictionpress, but don't worry i will notify u all!

so yh....pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review? even if u don't wna read the friest chapter of 'Deceived'.

xoxo...dazzlingnsparkling! luv u all!


	11. Chapter 10

heyy guys! r u happy? i managed 2 write this chapter b4 i leave!! :D well, i hope u like this chapter, some things will be cleared and may be a tiny cliffhanger. but itz nothing too bad...i think

of again, i thank all my luuuuurvely reviewers coz they're so awesome i don't know what to say! :)

oh yh, I'm not putting deceived up, coz I left it in my boardin school...so yh..too bad.

i don't really hav 2 say much and i don't wna bore u either so here u go! hope u love it, not just like it! ENJOY=D!!!

* * *

Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up early because I kept on having nightmares. Mostly about Edward, James, Alice and my forky friends (Friends from Forks). Especially about my forky friends, in my dreams they keep on leaving me. I've once left them and I didn't even call them, and lost all contact, and I know this is selfish of me, but I don't want them to leave me. They're all I've got. And I still love them to bits. They're like my family here. I don't want them to disown me.

Anywayz, I was thinking of wearing my Gucci leopard print skirt, but then I remembered all the perverts, and decided against it. Instead, I wore black Stella Mccartney jeans with my gold sequined tank and a black fly away cardigan by Raphael Cien. Add a Betsey Johnson Miami Chic Multi Row Necklace with Honora Baroque Chocolate Pearl Drop Earrings and a gorgeous Grand Cabas canvas sequin tote, and I'm ready for school. I decided on just eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. Too much would kill the look, in my opinion.

I remembered last night's video chatting with friends. Taylor, Kyle, Brian, Chace, Leighton everyone there in Dusk. They made me miss home, but it's okay, at least I'm not getting drunk, killing my braincells and then getting the paparazzi to take shots of me in that state and, I'm fine here and I have more spare time. It's not all taken up by shoots, interviews and fashion shows.

I did manage to tell Tally about the evening at the Cullens, coz she called me later at 1 am after she arrived at her apartment. Her advice was, don't forgive him, the guy doesn't deserve it, even if he never asks for forgiveness from anyone, end of, period, no more discussions. Then an eyeroll (I know I didn't see it, but I could just imagine it).

Back to present, I was having my count chocula cereal, without gaining weight, coz I've got this super-technique , basically while your eating you sit on one of your feet as in like, ermm….the legs bent and the other legs is also bent but, ermm…basically your thigh is pushing against your stomach, so erm….yeah, when sitting like that and eating, your hard-earned flat stomach doesn't de-flatten. It works! It's even better when both thighs are pushing against your stomach, but it's really hard to eat like that, so I just do one leg thing. the reason for sitting like that is you just end up eating till your stomach is full, and the stomach doesn't expand. It's even more effective when you're sitting on the floor, but, I just do it on the table and chair. And I never eat standing up, except in emergency, coz all the fat goes to your thighs and sitting cross legged and eating, the fat goes straight to the butt. And sitting cross legged is bad for your health, basically it's bad for the blood circulation. My mom's friend, this Muslim woman called Fatima told me how in Islam it's been told to sit like that when they eat, but they don't have to; it's just something their Prophet used to do. My mom asked her how she kept heir flat stomach, even though she ate like a non anorexic. How typical, Renee. Sorry, I don't know why I started talking about how not to gain weight and going all science geek on you.

Yet again, back to present, while I was eating my cereal, I noticed this Yellow Porsche parking into the driveway, out of the kitchen window. A short girl with black hair and wide green eyes stepped out and gracefully walked towards the gate. Her white leather Gucci bag, in her hand, swinging back and forth. Why is Alice Cullen ringing my doorbell?

I swallowed the cereal and opened the door with an overly confused looking face.

"Alice?" I gaped at her.

"Gooood morning! What a nice day don't you think? Remember we're going shopping today!" she exclaimed in a perky voice.

"I swear we were planning that for tomorrow…" my voice trailed off.

"Oh, I guess I got the days mixed up…but it doesn't matter! We can still ride to school together! Seeing as I bought my Porsche…right?" her wide emerald eyes, getting watery, which made them look lighter. Her full pink lip gloss smeared lips, quivered as she pouted. She looked so adorable, I couldn't say no.

"Oh…erm…sure! Come inside! I just have to erm…get my stuff from upstairs!" I excused myself and ran upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my tote, shoved anything I needed inside and sauntered back down the stairs and found Alice texting someone.

"Let's go, I'm ready."

"Great! Come on!" she dragged me outside to her Porsche, barely letting me lock the house up.

"Looking good! Loving the jeans!" she complimented as she started the enginethen continued after a few seconds "Basically, I need to ask you some stuff…" she confessed, guiltily.

"Argh! Why didn't I see this coming. I knew you were acting weird!" I groaned. I knew it!

"Yeah. Now, this person attempted rape on my friend."

"What?" I asked shocked. I didn't see that coming.

"Mhmm, basically me, her, and a few other friends went to L.A because of this concert, last year. So, we went and I managed to persuade my Mom, for us to stay two extra days, after the Pussycatdolls concert. I didn't really get to see his face, but I did hear his voice, and I recognized it yesterday. Basically we were in a club and my friend was dancing with that blonde guy. Unfortunately I didn't see his face, but I do know he's blonde. He tried to you know kiss her, make out, etc on the dancefloor, but obviously, she wouldn't let him, she had a boyfriend of her own, then he dragged her off the dancefloor and tried again. She was hopelessly hitting his shoulder's but he seemed really strong. I saw it happen, so I ran to them, kicked the guy between the legs, punched his face, grabbed Rose's arm and ran to our bf's and left the club. Our bf's stayed and tried looking for him with the description of clothes and hair, I gave them. But he was nowhere to be found, the bastard, had gone, somehow." She stopped the car in the middle of the forest. What are we doing in the middle of the forest?

"Alice, Rosalie Hale nearly got raped?" I asked bleakly.

"Rosalie? Where did you get that from?" she asked, her already pale face, had gone even paler.

"You just said, you got Rose away from him…" I accused.

"Did I? I'm sure you misheard! It was..R…Riley got away"

"And I'm supposed to just believe that just like that?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Of course! I speak the truth and nothing but the truth! Okay, that was not the truth and nothing but the truth but still! That doesn't not mean I'm lying right now! I'm talking about Rachel!" she defended herself. She just said she was talking talking about Riley, now it's Rachel? Oh, I'll just drop it, I got my answer anyway.

"Okay, erm…I'm touched you trust me enough to tell me, and it's a real sad story and I feel really sorry for the girl and all, yeah, Why'd you tell me? And…why on earth are we in the forest?"

"Erm..we are here because, it's a shortcut to school from your place…now…I just can't remember the direction to go now.." she looked wearily at the three possible paths, wide enough for her car to drive through.

"So we're lost?"

"No! I know my way through her, I'm just confused at the moment…"

"Okay, so we're lost. So Alice, why d'you tell me the whole story of Rosa—, I mean Rachel's incident?"

"So, you can help me find the culprit."

"Erm..how?"

"You made Edward talk to him. The guy who attempted rape."

"No. That's impossible. It's not…I'm sure you misheard…it..it can't have been him!" my eyes were filling with tears.

" Why? What's wrong?" Alice put an arm around me.

"when was this?" my voice shook.

"Last year, July, 20th or 21st 2009." He was in L.A. for 'Never back down' that baseball movie that came out in December.

I was mentally suffocating inside the car. I couldn't breathe anymore. I exited the tree and sat on the nearest tree stump.

I pulled my iPhone out and called Alisha Mazzerelli. There was bad network, but lucky to me, it worked. Thanks Tally, soo much for giving me her number yesterday.

"Hey Hun! How's home?" she asked happily

"It's okay, you know how you love me so much? Get Antonio to call this number." I gave her the school number. "Yeah? Tell him to pretend to be my doctor (coz he's a doctor, well, intern but still he's going to be one) and tell whoever picks the phone up, that I'm ill and that I'm not going to school. If they ask extra, just make up some random lies."I sniffed

"Bella, what's wrong? What' happened?"she asked concerned.

"It's nothing, just the usual, James drama. Please just do what I asked. I'll persuade Raphael for the before showstopper entry."I sniffed.

"It's okay hun, I don't nee that! I'll get Ant to do it right now. Tell me all about it, later. I'm coming back from Italy on Tuesday! What did he do now?" she asked concerned.

"Erm..no! he didn't do anything! I..I have to go now, !"I put the iPhone back into my tote.

I noticed Alice sitting next to me with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's right! Thanks for telling me." This time I got my Samsung Tocco out of my phone and made my very important call.

"Hello, who is this?"he asked.

"It's just me."

"Oooh! My love! Oops, I forgot, I call Vicky that now! How are you! I haven't heard your voice for soo long! Where are you? The paparazzi is looking for you like crazy!"

"I don't give a damn, let them search. Just tell me one thing were you in a shooting on the 20th and 21st July 2009?"

"Oh! The good old days, you know I miss you! I was in L.A., shooting Never Back Down, so yh, we had a shoot nearly everyday for a month, remember I had to pretend to be a high school student. So what's with the surprise call? You haven't called me for soo long! Let's catch up! Where are you?" by the end of his speech, I could feel hot tears on my cheeks.

"You know what? You can just go to hell for all I care. I can't believe you could do this! I can't believe how you can be so disgusting! You were with all that time as well! You're such a bastard!" I chucked the cell onto the wet soil. It hit a rock and the phone cracked. Oh well, who cares. Damn phone.

"Bella please tell me what's going on! I hate to see people cry!" Alice exclaimed. I just bawled even more. She hugged me tight and I was feeling even worse, I was snottifying her crop cardigan. Add to that, she heard so much of all my conversations; it won't be long till she clicks on. She's a smart girl, always has been. That thought made me cry even more.

"James cheated on me…again!" I meant to say but it came out as, "Jabez jeeded obbee eged!"

"Sorry, I don't really understand" she admitted apologetically.

Suddenly she rose and went to her car. She opened the door, fumbled for something in the glove department, and came back with a tissue pack and mineral water.

She shoved the tissue under my nose, which I gratefully took. The she gave me her waterbottle.

"Here, blow your nose, wipe away the tears and drink this. Sorry I just remembered I had this." She apologized.

I blew my nose, and embarrassingly it sounded like an elephant playing a trumpet. Thereafter I took a swig of the water.

"Basically—hic, James cheated on me." I confessed then hiccupped again.

"And..he's your boyfriend?" she asked curious.

"No…my ex.." I sniffed.

"So..who is this James? Well, which James is he?" she asked, trying to trick me into telling her. I knew about it, but told her anyway.

"James Tracker, currently dating Victoria Henderson, he's also working on her father's horror movie, Sweet or Sour starring Kirsten Dunst and a bit of Ashwariya Bacchan." I wiped my tears.

"Wait, James Tracker aka Brian from 'Fake or the real thing?' How is that possible, I swear he was dating Bella…" she started taking deep breaths, slowly, her eyes got wider, pretty close to popping out of their sockets, then she squealed in delight, jumped up and hugged me tight, "You're Bella! As in _the_ Bella, spokes model of Raphael Cien! Why didn't I get it earlier! It's so obvious! I thought you look like her! Well, yourself! And what's with the short black hair? Oh! The paparazzi? Oh my Gosh! Rose would kill me if I told her I knew Bella personally! Ohmagawd!" her hug had been so tight, I was struggling to breathe. She let go of me and started jumping up and down.

"Shh! You can't tell anyone! Not even any of you brothers, your boyfriend, your best friend, your family, no one! Well, I guess you can tell Esme, I mean she knows anyway, she's the only person that knows, beside Jake, Leah, Angela, Embry and my Dad, of course, but that's it! Nobody knows and I don't inted on anyone else finding out!" I said firmly, putting the voice on that, I only ever used on my cousin, who's 15 and gets up to quite a lot of things and she also tends to need rescuing from me. Why am I thinking of this right now?

"Can I not even tell Jasper?" she pouted.

"No!" I looked at her like she'd gone crazy.

"You know, it all makes sense now! All those obvious lies! I still can't believe this—" her squealing was interrupted by Justin Bieber's voice coming from her Porsche.

"One minute!" she chirped. After she fished her LG KS360 answered her cell, "Hello?" one second later, she held her cell an arm away from her ear, with a tortured look on her face. I could make out some of the conversation, even though she was two meters away from me. Esme's voice was shouting, _"Alice Mary Brandon Cullen! Why am I getting phonecalls from Forks High telling me your ditching! Young lady, you are lucky I covered for you! Where on earth are you!!!"_

Alice slowly spoke into the cell: "Basically, Mom,I went to pick Bella up, coz, remember we were going to go shopping after school, so, on our way to school, I remembered the shortcut through the forest. I thought it'd be faster since we were kinda running late. Then we got stuck, coz I forgot which route to take in fact I think I took the wrong turn…coz before, there weren't 3 different paths to take, but now there is 3 different paths possible! Now I don't know which one to take!" she laughed nervously. A few minutes later, Alice ended the call and put it back in her bag.

When she sat back down next to me on the over-sized, fat tree stump, and informed me that Esme is coming out to look for us.

"Can I ask you something? But promise you won't get mad or offended." She asked, awkwardly.

"Erm..it depends, but go ahead and ask me…I think I know where this conversation is heading."

"Okay…is it true that James walked in on you and Kyle Jayden playing tongue tennis?" she looked like she was expecting a big go at her from me.

"Kyle is my best guy friend! Not my friend with benefits, snog buddy or boyfriend! I mean yeah, he's hot and all, add to that an amazing character, but he likes someone else, I don't have a chance." I stated bewildered. "And where did you get that from anyways?"

"I..erm…read it on the internet" she bit her bottom lip.

"Don't you know anything? Silly! Never believe what the internet says!" I made my voice like a elementary school teacher, which brought back memories of at home with Mom. Thinking of Mom, she must not know about how evil (hehee, evil) James is. She'd probably go in to CNN and announce it to the whole world.

"So..what really happened? Why did you break up?" she asked me sympathetically.

"I walked in on him and Victoria Henderson making." I said simply.

"I'm really sorry for bringing this up! You know this whole thing is so hard to believe, especially about James Tracker."

"What about him?"

"He tried to rape Rose—I mean Rachel…Bella, can I ask you something?" I nodded "Will you help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"Bring him down, then kill him" she replied with a straight, serious face.

* * *

how waz this? i'm really sorry for any spelling errors and such..4give me, I couldn't proofread it, no time, my mum's telling me to go...yh u no how parents get...anywayz, how did you like this chapter?? I'm sure u hav comments?

pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase review!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

_I know, _It's been freakin AGES since last time I updated and honestly, I am sorry. But yeah, I'm sure you didn't miss this that much anywayz, it's crap, just something fun to pass my time and may be yours too. :) Coz you know, I'm not even meant to be home, it's just that, I got ill and they sent me home, you those bug things that come around...making you ill. So while I was ill, I wrote this.

So there you have it the next chapter! Hope you like it! (Though, I do think you're going to hate it, it's not nice)

xx...precious pixie

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Then and Now:_

_"He tried to rape Rose—I mean Rachel…Bella, can I ask you something?" I nodded "Will you help me?"_

_"Help you with what?"_

_"Bring him down, then kill him" she replied with a straight, serious face._

Chapter 11

Drunk mistakes

"Alice, we can't kill anyone, first of all it's totally against the law, second, I couldn't live with the guilt, even if I do absolutely hate him. I mean killing is something really major, I don't think this is such a good idea..." I said to Alice, warily, unsure if she meant what she said.

"Bella," she looked at me with a straight face, "I wasn't being literal, I mean do I look like some psycho killer?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know about the killer part, but psycho yeah..." she hit with the water bottle to silence me.

"Oh, hush. No, all I want you to do is help me find proof and take him to the police." She explained.

"Erm...Alice, you may not have realized this but, we need witnesses, and loads more. What we need is a private detective. But before that I need to speak to Rosalie bout this."

"Wait! How do you know it's Rosalie?" she asked coming up to my face.

"Because you made it obvious, genius." I said, backing away a bit, I was about to continue, but she interrupted.

"No, I did not! I did not tell you it was Rosalie! I did not make it obvious either!" she defended.

"Fine, you didn't! I'm just very clever. But I need to speak to her...about this thing."

"You can't. She's goin to kill me if she knows, I told you, I mean, I'm sure I wasn't even meant to tell you, it just all came out, I don't know why. Actually I do know why, it was because I needed you to tell me who that guy on the phone was. And I thought, telling you would give me some sympathy and help me find him. But that's beside the point. Rose can't know." While explaining all this Alice was waving her arms round the air to get some of her point across, her waving her arms around the air also helped attract the silver BMW behind her, that was coming towards us. But I think Esme would have found us nonetheless because, the yellowness of Alice's Porsche could be seen a mile away, literally.

So Esme picked us up from the forest. She took her time. But then again, I guess it does take time to find us. I mean, apparently Alice took us all the way to Jamaica (not being literal). Afterwards, she wanted to hang out at first, but she remembered her common sense and just told me she'd call me later...about our plans.

Luckily for me going to school wasn't necessary as I had already been excused for it earlier. So I just sat there in the living room bored, watching TV. I know, what a waste of time. Because, I wasn't really watching it, my mind was drifting away to my Jella (James&Bella) times and I was getting majorly depressed. I mean, come on, you try finding out that your super-hot movie-star of an ex-boyfriend attempted to rape a girl( not to mention that it was the girl who made your life hell in elementary school ), while the bloody bastard was still dating you. And then I remembered this flashback about me, him and booze. Oh, booze.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm all into the no-booze thing. Because honestly, I don't have time for the paparazzi catching me do idiotic stuff, but this was a true emergency. I needed booze. Plus this is down to earth boring Forks, so I thought, what could go so badly wrong? Only then, may be because I was so depressed, I had totally forgotten not to ask that dreaded question. Questions like that always, ALWAYS, I tell you, lead to disaster. I think what happened, was honestly, bad enough to be called a disaster.

Okay, so I found cheap beer and cheap wine in the house. And you can guess what happened.

Yeah, I got drunk, and I was singing Lady GaGa, using the wine bottle as a microphone and sprawled upside down on the couch. As in, my head was almost touching the floor, my legs were high in the air, kicking it, the air, I mean. I totally forgot to mention, I was wearing close to nothing. A tiny blue camisole, which showed most of my bra and stomach and very short white shorts which could have been classed as underwear. Oh yeah, I had accessories with that! In my hand was cheap red wine and empty cans of cheap beer were lying around everywhere. There were only 3 empty cans but still. That's more than usual. Although there was nothing 'usual' about this.

I was absolutely drunk in the middle of the day (funny, coz this was about 4pm, and which idiot gets drunk at a time like this) also I had skipped lunch, hence, the extra drunkness. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was singing Lady Gaga, very off key, when the door bell rang.

"What the hell? Who's comin now?" I slurred. I tried to get up, and kinda tripped and took sofa with me. So basically the sofa was kinda upside down, like, you know the place where you put your head, that was on the floor and the other part was up in the air. Ooops. Oh well, it took another trip over my own feet to get to the door.

I yanked the door open, annoyed...and I saw Angela, Leah, Jake and Embry standing there shocked. Which left me shocked too (yeah, I had that much sense left in me).

"Hey! What's upp?" I smiled drunkily.

"Bella?" Angela's eyes were wide open, very shocked (and horrified may I add) to see me in that state. Leah just gave me a look that clearly said _You've got to be kidding me_, Jake and Embry were looking at my chest area. Which made me look down at what I was wearing. Oh, that explains it. The camisole I was wearing barely covered my red lacy bra.

"Ya know, my face is up 'ere, nat down there." I pointed at my face then my breasts, giving my own friends attitude.

"If you actually covered yourself up a bit, at least, then they wouldn't have much of a problem, looking at your face." Leah retorted, defending her friends.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs. Whatcha doin 'ere?" I asked just before taking another swig from the wine.

"We came here because we overheard the teachers saying you've got some really bad flu, with that really complicated name, so we decided to come and see how you are. Turns out that you've just been _drinking, _not exactly what you'd call ill." Jake muttered that last bit.

"Bella, it's your third day, why are you already bunking? And while you're bunking, you're...drinking?" Embry shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah...chill! Goody two shoes much! So are ya gnaa come in? Or whaat?" I stepped aside to let them in.

Leah took one look at the trashed living room, sighed then took over. "Jake, Embry, go fix the living room, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't like to see this. Angela and me will take her upstairs. Oh, and Jake, before you do that, find some bread and water in the kitchen, if you find anything resembling a sandwhich, bring it. Bella, let's go. Angela go in front, I'll stay behind her in case she decides to faint. Now up the stairs." We were going to go up but then she stopped us, "Oh, and I'll have that." she grabbed the wine bottle from my hand, and chucked it away, into the kitchen bin, after she came back we started up the stairs again.

"What'r youu doin'? Why'd you chuck it 'way? It wasn't finshed! Ugh, wazz jus' havin' some funn!" I slurred as they led me towards my room. Two minutes after they dumped me on my bed, Jake came with some jam sandwhiches and a bottle of mineral water. Angela thanked him and sent him back to fix the living room.

"Bells, why are you doing this? Since when are you like this? Is this how you were in New York?" Angela asked.

"Ya knoow, a guurl does sumtimes needs ta have 'er funn. A mean, we're nat alll virginal vicar's daughters liike youu. What with your modesty nd aall. We're nat all so borin' ya know." as soon as I said that, Embry walked in, with a shocked expression (because he heard what I'd said). I looked up at Angela and, are those tears in her eyes, threatening to spill?

"Bella? I'm sorry, I mean 'Izzy', what did you just say?" Leah looked at like I'd just lost it. Which I now think I did. Fury was clearly written all over her face. And who could blame her?

"Bells, did I just hear right?" that's the wary response I got from Embry.

Angela just looked away. Just turned her face away towards the window, bliked, then turned her face back towards me. I could still see the traces of tears on her eyes.

"Bella," Leah sneered my name, "I don't know if you get away with treating your friends like this in _New York, _but here in _Forks, _you say these things to people you despise. How dare you even say that to Angela. She is NOT boring! And about modesty? I don't think you've even got any modesty left in you. Once upon a time yeah, but now?," she laughed unamused, "well, I don't think I have to answer that." then she just looked away, just turned her face away like seeing my face any longer would burn her eyes.

"Leah it's okay." Angela squeaked quietly, looking down.

"No, it's bloody not. Angie, I how you're all into that forgiving people and that shit, but right now, I don't care, we're leaving. Now." she didn't even look at me as she grabbed Angela's arm and took her out the room pushing Embry out in the process.

Angela did look back. She even smiled apologetically. But no one else did.

First my room door banged shut.

Three minutes later, I heard the front door bang shut.

And I was all alone in the house.

But me? Oh, I was too drunk to even notice the tense atmosphere. I just fell asleep like the idiot I was.

I woke up again that afternoon at half past five, with a major headache. Great, hangover. The door bell had woken me up and when I looked out the window to see who it was, it was a truck.

I was just about to run down stairs and answer the door, when I ran past my mirror. Then I walked a few steps backward to see what I was wearing. Sigh. I quickly grabbed the nightgown that hung over my chair, and pulled it on. My hair was a mess, but, oh well.

"Yes?" I smiled at the guy in his mid thirties, standing there with a clipboard.

He seemed a bit surprised (probably to see me in a nightgown at this time of day), but quickly composed himself. "Ehem, I have a delivery for Miss Swan?" he looked at his clipboard to make sure.

"Yes that's me." I said.

"You wanted us to set the wardrobe up, right?" he asked, unsure, again, checking his papers.

"Oh! The wardrobe! I totally forgot it was coming today! Shit. Erm...take it upstairs." I pointed up the stairs.

"Come on!" the guy waved in some humongous bulky guys, each carrying a wardrobe piece.

"So..." I sighed, "Follow me." I lead them upstairs to my room. I wasn't really comfortable with showing them my room, but I guess, it's inevitable. My room's kinda messy, no housekeeper, what do you expect. What made it worse was that Mr. Thirtysomething kept looking around at everything.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked me as those very bulky guys were making my new, bigger wardrobe.

"No, I don't need anything else. Thank you for asking." I smiled fakely.

"Oh, just call me, Liam. You know anything you need, just ask." he smiled.

"No, I'm sure I don't need anything." I smiled fakely, again.

As I was watching the people make my wardrobe, I remembered this afternoon. SHIT. What had I said. What the fuck? Angela! Shit. Shit. Shit. How could I be such a bitch? I messed up. So fucking badly. I quickly excused myself and went to the bathroom.

As I splashed water on my face, I remembered everything that happened. First finding out about James, the rapist, now me, the bitchhole? What the fuck had I done? I screamed in frustration. It didn't help the headache.

Naturally, two seconds later I had that asshole man asking if I was alright.

I swung the door open, with my death glare expression fixed on my face. There was that man 'Liam' and a bulky man beside him.

"I'm alright. You're getting paid to set up my wardrobe, not check up on me." I slammed the bathroom door shut again.

I leaned against the door, then slid down it, with quick tears streaming down my face. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have to fuck my life up like this? Why?

* * *

DON'T SHOOT ME! *hides behind computer chair*

I know Bella's being major bitch to Angela, but this is part of the story and...it had to be there.

I know you lot most likely didn't like it, but, yeah, I'd still like some feedback? Go on, flame it if you want. But I would reeeeaaallly like to know what you thought about this chapter (oh yeah! I even titeled it for once!)


End file.
